


Ami belül ragyog

by Aislin_HU



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jaime is developing Feelings(TM) and he doesn't like it, Missing Scenes, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, episode recap, spoilers through 4x04 Oathkeeper
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Mert ki a szörnyeteg? A csúf, kiben érző szív dobog, vagy kinek szép testében egy szörny szíve bújik meg?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ami belül ragyog

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2014 szeptemberében a Vér és Arany - I. Magyar Trónok harca kihívás livejournal oldalán.
> 
> Mivel a történet végigmegy Jaime és Brienne teljes kapcsolatán a 4x04-es epizódig, számtalan közvetlen idézet szerepel a sorozat magyar szinkronos változatából. (Amit kizárólag ezért a ficért csekkoltam; angolul néztem a műsort, azután nagyon fura némely magyar tulajdonnév fordítás XD)

– Az ott egy _asszony_?

Könnyen lehet, hogy élete utolsó pillanatait éli (ha Catelyn égő szeme bármit is jelent e kérdésben), Jaime tekintete mégis visszajár a döbbenetes fehérszemélyre. Nem kétség, egy igazi óriás páncélba bújtatva – szégyentelenül rövidre nyírt, csatakos hajjal, mocskos, rideg ábrázattal és akkora vállakkal, hogy sok férfi elbújhat mellette. Jaime-t is beleértve.

Nem állja meg, hogy meg ne kérdezze: – Hol találtad ezt a bestiát?

Ez a _valami_ meg sem érdemli a „nő” nevet. (Felrémlik Jaime előtt Cercei gyönyörű alakja – _sosem látom őt viszont többé, sosem zárom már a karjaimba, sosem csókolom meg az ajkát_ –, ám ő elzavarja magától a jelenést.) Nevetséges. Ez a barbár személy? Egy kis borostával simán elmenne férfinak. Az istenek szerelmére, talán még Renly sem mondana nemet neki.

A gondolatra megrándul Jaime szája széle. Catelyn kihúzza magát, a szeme összeszűkül.

Nem számít. Jaime nem fél.

* * *

– Napvilágnál még rondább vagy.

Tényleg az. Széles arc, erős és csontos áll, duzzadt száj és ferde orr… hogy a termetét már meg se említsük. Kétség sem férhet hozzá, hogy a valaha volt legrondább asszony áll Jaime előtt. Már ha egyáltalán akadt olyan, akinek volt gusztusa asszonnyá tenni őt.

– Hogy hívnak?

– Tarthi Brienne.

Jaime fecsegni kezd, évődni és cukkolni, csak hogy kifacsarjon valami reakciót a némberből. Hosszú az út Királyvárig, neki pedig semmi kedve az egészet túszként tölteni. Nők – azokat jól ismeri, és noha ez a Brienne láthatóan cseppet sem olyan, mint az átlagos fehérnépek, azért Jaime nem kétli, hogy el tud bánni vele. Csak ki kell várnia a megfelelő alkalmat.

Így tehát tovább gúnyolódik, és egy pillanatra sem merül fel benne, hogy megpróbáljon a némber mélyébe látni.

Akkor villan fel benne először a gondolat, hogy talán lehet valami a bestiában, amikor akasztott holttestekhez érve Brienne egy fához kötözi őt, s Jaime kérdésre azzal felel: – Eltemetem őket.

– Nem maradhatunk itt – vet ellen azon nyomvást Jaime. – Menjünk vissza a csónakhoz. Azt hiszem, ők is megértenék, ha…

– Nem érdekel, hogy mit hiszel!

Valami felvillan Jaime-ben. Egy szikra, sziszegő és fényes, mely csupán a másodperc töredékéig létezik mielőtt Jaime nyomtalanul elmorzsolná.

Amikor azonban rajtuk kapnak, és a helyzet harcba torkollik, a szikra visszatér és Jaime ezúttal képtelen elnyomni.

Brienne fantasztikusan harcol. Kettőt egy szemvillanás alatt leteremt, a harmadikat pedig lassan, kínzó fájdalommal végzi ki. Bosszút áll a fán lógó ártatlanokért. A becsület hajtja.

Jaime szemöldöke a magasba szökken, és nem tudja levenni a szemét a nőről, amint az lassan kihúzza a kardját a tetemből. Az, hogy Brienne védeni próbálta őt, nem meglepő, ha azt nézzük, mit esküdött Lady Catelynnek. Magától értetődő, hogy titkolni próbálja Jaime kilétét. Ám ez? Egy rideg gyilkos ábrázatával kivégezni valakit, vicsorogva, mint holmi vadállat, mert az érző szíve igazság követel? Roppant érdekes.

Brienne nem hajlandó továbbindulni, amíg el nem temeti a hallottakat. A fához utasítja Jaime-t.

Jaime többet panaszkodik, mint amennyire valójában bánja.

* * *

Jaime hazudna, ha azt állítaná, hogy Brienne – a jelek szerint – Renly iránt táplált érzelmei nem lepik meg őt. Már az a gondolat is megfordult a fejében, hogy a nő esetleg más hölgyek társaságát preferálja. (Nem mintha ez egy különösebben kellemes gondolat lenne. Littlefinger szajháinak jóvoltából Jaime-nek volt már alkalma megszemlélni két gyönyörű hölgyemény egymáson tekergőzését az ágyneműk között, és noha soha meg sem fordult a fejében Cersei mellett mással hálni, azért elismerte, hogy izgatóan hatott. No de hogy egy elragadó hölgy és ez a bestia?! Nem lenne épp szemet gyönyörködtető látvány!)

Az új információ legalább teret ad a további évődés számára. Valami megszállottan arra sarkallja, hogy próbáljon beférkőzni a nő kőkemény páncélja mögé, üsse a vasat, táncoljon kardélen, csak hogy kicsaljon valami reakciót belőle – vicsort, átkokat, haragot, _akármit._ Brienne ridegnek mutatja magát, de nem az. Az elszántsága, hogy végső nyugalomba helyezze a holtakat, elég bizonyíték volt erre.

Mikor már kezdi elhinni, hogy a némber tényleg megindíthatatlan kőből van, hirtelen ujjak markolnak a hajába és feszítik hátra a nyakát fájdalmasan.

– Fogd be a szád! – sziszegi Brienne. A lehelete végigmossa Jaime arcát.

Szikrákat szór a szeme, Jaime mégis rezzenéstelenül viszonozza a tekintetét.

– Én nem kárhoztatom. Ahogy téged sem. – Csak ekkor veszi észre, milyen ragyogóan kék Brienne szeme. Olyan, akár az égbolt… és hiába ígér épp ezernyi kínzó halált a számára, a láttára mégis kiszökik Jaime-ből valami mély és igaz; valami, ami kizárólag _ő_ , álca és páncél nélkül. – Nem tőlünk függ, kibe szeretünk bele.

A pillanat hosszabbra nyúlik kelleténél, és csak a közelgő patadobogás hangja töri meg.

Jaime újfent meggyőződik Brienne ostobaságáról, amikor a nő szó nélkül távozni engedi az őket meglátó parasztot. Őbenne pulzál a vér, az ösztöne minden másodpercben jelek ezreivel adja a tudomására, hogy végezni kellene a férfival, mert látta őket, mert veszélyes, mert nem hagyhatnak nyomokat… de Brienne és az a nyomorult becsülete nem akar engedni. Nem akar ártatlan vért ontani.

Réges-rég Jaime talán képes még lett volna értékelni ezt a tulajdonságot. Ma már csak ostobaságnak tartja.

Minden idegszála reszket, hogy a férfi után eredjen és elmetssze a torkát, Brienne azonban hajthatatlan, akár egy kőszikla.

Órákkal később, amikor Locke egyik lován döcögnek összekötözve, fogolyként, Jaime kizárólag azért nyeli vissza a kikívánkozó „Ugye megmondtam?” megjegyzést, hogy ennyi mulatságot se engedjen elfogóiknak.

Az ábrázata azonban így is sugározhatja a gondolatát, mert Brienne most először elfordul tőle és lesüti a szemét.

* * *

Abban a pillanatban el kellett volna taposnia a védelmező ösztönt, amint az feléledt benne. Porrá kellett volna morzsolnia, majd visszazárni a lelke legmélyén rejtőző vaspántos dobozva, ahol eddig szunnyadt.

Mégis mi a fenét képzelt? Hogy a szánalom, a sajnálat, a segítő szándék majd előbbre viszi?

Megtanulhatta volna már, hogy csak magával törődjön. Az egekre, hiszen _meg is tanulta._ A családján kívül senki nem jelentett többet, mint alkalmi bábuk, melyek a hasznára lehetnek.

Mit számított volna neki, ha megerőszakolják a némbert? Asszonyok százait gyalázzák meg nap mint nap. Nem nagy esemény. Őt pedig végképp nem érintette.

Mégis… ahogy ütlegelni kezdték Brienne-t, ahogy hátrarángatták a bokrok mögé, ahogy meghallotta a sikolyait… Jaime mellkasában megmozdult valami. Előbújt rejtekéből és mérget csepegtetett a tüdejébe, tüskés indáival körülfonta a szíve helyét.

Tudta, hogy Brienne küzd, vicsorog, rúg és kapál. Tudta, hogy mindez mit sem ér.

Beszélni kezdett, mielőtt még megformálódott volna a fejében a gondolat. És amikor elérte, hogy Locke leállítsa az embereit és visszahozassa Brienne-t, szerette volna vállon veregetni magát. _Igen! Képes vagyok bármire! Manipuláció és megtévesztés, csak erre van szükségem!_ Könnyű volt megfeledkezni határtalan megkönnyebbüléséről a győzedelmes mámor tengerében.

A siker a fejébe szállt. Megrészegítette s óvatlanná tette őt.

A kezével fizetett érte.

A kezével, ami ott lóg a nyakán, aminek oszló bűzétől semmi mást nem érez.

Ennél még a halál is jobb. Jaime halálért imádkozik. Soha életében nem került még ilyen mélyre; mocskos, erejét vesztett, megszégyenített. Egy szánalmas nyomorék. Nincs semmi, ami megtisztíthatná e gyalázattól, és inkább maga döfne tőrt a szívébe, mintsem hogy még egyszer magán érezze Brienne szánakozó pillantását.

A nő eddig csupán lenézte őt; most már szánja.

Szánja. _Őt!_ Jaime Lannistert!

Jaime felhorkantana, ám egyetlen testrésze sem mozog. Csak ül mereven, akár egy szobor, és üres tekintettel mered a tűzbe.

– Egyél.

Jaime semmibe veszi a felszólítást.

Brienne hallgat egy ideig, majd megkérdezi: – Mit művelsz?

– Haldoklom.

– Nem halhatsz meg. Élned kell. – Brienne hangja erős, mint a fákat tépő szél. – Hogy bosszút állj.

Bosszú? Ugyan mit érne vele? A bosszú nem fogja visszanöveszteni a kezét. A bosszú nem fogja visszaadni a becsületét. Jaime örökké nyomorék marad.

– Teszek a bosszúra.

– Gyáva vagy. Egy kis balszerencse, és máris feladod.

– Balsze… _Balszerencse?_ – Jaime nem hisz a fülének. Lassan Brienne-re emeli a tekintetét.

– Levágták a kezedet.

– A _kardforgató_ kezemet. Az a kéz voltam én!

Brienne felhorkant, elfordul, és Jaime-ben valami dühhöz hasonló érzés villan fel. Mi baja ennek? Hát nem érti?! Akkor is letudná egy vállrántással, ha a őt csonkították volna meg?!

– Ízelítőt kaptál, kóstolót, a valódi világból. Ahol másoktól értékesebb dolgokat vesznek el nap mint nap. – Brienne tekintet már nem szánakozó. Közel sem: lángol a szeme a haragtól, és Jaime arra gondol, Brienne még akkor sem nézett rá ilyen undorral, amikor először találkoztak Rob Stark táborában. – Szűkülj csak, siránkozz és halj meg! Akár egy mihaszna _asszony_!

A szó szinte fröcsög a szájából, mintha a legmocskosabb szitokszó, Jaime-t pedig meglepi a sértés ereje. Hogy Brienne, aki nő, az „asszony” szót vágja hozzá sértésként… mintha ő nő létére igazabb s erősebb férfi lenne, mint Jaime… És a legmegdöbbentőbb, hogy Jaime érzi az igazságot a szavak mögött. _Tényleg_ mihaszna. Feladta.

Brienne elfordul tőle, mintha nem bírna többé ránézni, ő pedig is lesüti a szemét. Forróság markol a mellkasába; nehéz karmok, melyek a gyomra mélyébe húzzák a szívét. A szájában keserű íz ül, és ahogy szárazon nyel egyet, ég a torka. Brienne úgy viselkedik, mintha… mintha _csalódott_ volna Jaime-ben, a férfi pedig nem érti, miért zavarja őt ez annyira.

De Brienne-nek igaza van. Ő több ennél. Nem fog a mocsokban halni, mint egy rühes, kivénhedt kutya. Ő egy Lannister. _Több ennél._

Jaime nagy nehezen mozgásra bírja a testét, és elragad egy darab kenyeret a vézna kis tüzük mellől. Nem néz Brienne-re, miközben a szájához emeli és beleharap. Ettől függetlenül azonnal megérzi, amikor a nő újfent rápillant; bizseregni kezd tőle a bőre.

Brienne szótlanul figyel, ahogy Jaime egymás után harapja a falatokat, az éjszaka csendjét csak a tűz pattogása tölti meg zajjal. Jaime ezzel tökéletesen meg lenne elégedve; egyetlen porcikája sem kívánja a további beszélgetést.

A nő azonban szemlátomást más véleményen van.

– Tudom, mit mondtál nekik.

Jaime megmerevedik. Rögtön tudja, miről beszél a másik, és szándékosan nem fordul felé.

– Azt mondtad, Tarthon rengeteg a zafír – folytatja lassan Brienne –, pedig csak a kék vizei miatt hívják Zafír-szigetnek. Jól tudtad.

Jaime mereven bámul a pattogó lángok közé. A ki nem mondott kérdés nehéz, szorító páncélként borul köré, hogy szinte nem is kap tőle levegőt. De nem szólal meg, nem is viszonozza Brienne kutakodó pillantását, noha érzi azt az arcába fúródni.

Brienne végül nem állja meg, s egyenest nekiszegezi a kérdést. – Miért segítettél rajtam?

Jaime nem tud válasszal szolgálni. Tegnap óta milliószor elátkozta magát, amiért a hirtelen feltámadó szeszélyének engedve a saját túlélési ösztöne felé helyezte Brienne védelmét. Ostoba tette a jobb kezébe került, és ez olyan ár, amelyet soha nem akart megfizetni. Ugyan mit számított volna, ha fél tucat kanos férfi megerőszakolja Brienne-t? Jaime-nek a világon semmilyen hátránya nem származott volna belőle. Az biztos, hogy nem érte meg feláldozni érte a kardforgató kezét. Nyomorék lett, és ugyan miért? Ezért a barbár tehénért?

Csakhogy most érzi magán a barbár tehén szemét, és annak tekintete nem éget, nem szúr. Tudja, hogy Brienne döbbent és gyanakvó, és úgy vizsgálja Jaime-t, mintha még soha nem látta volna ezelőtt.

Jaime ostobaságnak tartja, amit Brienne-ért tett… épp ezért _megrémíti,_ hogy nem bánta meg. Egy vékony, apró hang azt cincogja, akár újra képes lenne megtenni.

Nincs válasza. Inkább elfordul.

Egy idő után Brienne is követi a példáját.

* * *

Roose Bolton tábora két óra alatt jobban lefárasztja Jaime-t, mint előtte a többnapos túra. A férfi kegyes álcát hordozó vipera, mely mélyebbre fecskendezi mérgét, mint bármi más. Ahogy gyöngéd érzéseivel játszva megtéveszti Jaime-t, egy velőtrázóan hideg pillanatra elhitetve vele, hogy Cersei odaveszett a csatában, mintha vasmarokkal morzsolná Jaime lelkét. Jaime egyszerre hideg és fáradt, _kiszipolyozott._

Aztán ellátják az elüszkösödött kezét – és a csonk elhalt cafatjait vagdaló olló okozta fájdalom felér minden kínzással, amit valaha is elszenvedett.

Megfáradt félholtként érkezik a fürdőbe, és semmi másra nem vágyik, csak hogy elmerüljön a forró vízben. Csapzott, zsíros haja sosem volt még ilyen hosszú, az arcát sáros szakáll borítja, az egész teste bűzlik a rászáradt verejtéktől, vértől és sártól. Idejét sem tudja, mikor fürdött utoljára, s most minden porcikája remegve várja a gőzölgő vizet.

Talán el tudja hitetni magával, hogy az őt borító mocsok lemosható.

Brienne már ott van. Az egyik medence sarkába húzódva dörzsöli magát, és feltűnően nem tekint fel, mialatt Jaime levetkőzik. Amikor azonban a férfi megindul feléje, felcsattan.

– Van másik kád is!

– Ez tökéletesen megfelel nekem. – Jaime a nő látható zavarával mit sem törődve belép a medencébe s nyakig merül benne, vigyázva, hogy frissen bekötözött jobbja a víz fölött maradjon. Mikor észreveszi, hogy Brienne továbbra is úgy méregeti őt, mint őz az oroszlánt, bosszúsan felmordul: – Ne félj, nem érdekelsz.

Még ha a kedve és energiája meg is lenne hozzá (ami most végképp nincs meg), Brienne akkor sem jöhetne szóba. Jaime nem is gondol rá _nőként_ – legalábbis semmiképp nem oly nőként, aki tűzre lobbantja a férfiak ágyékát. Nem tudja pontosan, hol is áll most Brienne-el, de az biztos, hogy egészen más kategóriába tartozik, mint azok a fehérnépek, akiket eddig útjába vetett a sors.

Brienne maga elé húzott lábbal, azt átkarolva ül és kitartón kerüli, hogy Jaime-re kelljen pillantania. Ebben a percben a tisztaságát óvó szűz megtestesült képe, és szinte nehéz belegondolni, hogy ugyanez a nő ádáz vicsorral képes embert ölni.

Jaime hátradönti a fejét és felsóhajt. – Húzz ki, ha elájulnék. Nem akarok az a Lannister lenni, aki a fürdővízbe fulladt bele.

– Nem érdekel, hogyan halsz meg.

– Esküt tettél, emlékszel még? Sértetlenül kell eljuttatnod Királyvárba. – Jaime keményen Brienne-nek szegezi a tekintetét. – A dolog már csorbát szenvedett. Nem csoda, hogy Renly akkor halt meg, amikor te őrizte…

Még be sem fejezi a mondatot, amikor Brienne hangos csobbanással felpattan és kihúzza magát. Karja a teste mellé hullik, és egyetlen mozdulattal sem próbálja eltakarni mezítlen testét, de a keze ökölbe szorul és az ábrázata… Jaime-t a földhöz szögezi az a szempár.

Brienne egyetlen szót sem szól, ám nincs is rá szükség. Harag, sértettség, sebezhetőség árad büszke testtartásából, a tekintete kihívó, rideg és érző egyszerre. Jaime nem méri fel a nő testét. Csak az arcát figyeli, s olyat érez, amit meztelen nőszemélyek látványa még sosem váltott ki belőle.

Bűntudatod. Megbánást.

A szemét lesütve meghajtja a fejét. – Aljas dolog volt, ne haragudj. Hősiesebben védtél, mint bárki…

Brienne hitetlenkedve csóválja a fejét. – Ne gúnyolódj velem – sziszegi.

– Bocsánatot kérek. – Teljesen őszinte minden szava. Brienne szemébe néz, remélvén, hogy ő is meglátja ezt. – Belefáradtam a harcba. Kössünk fegyverszünetet.

– Bizalom nélkül nincs fegyverszünet.

Jaime a hullámzó vízre tekint. A felelet máris ott van a nyelvén, habozás nélkül, és az igazságának ereje megdöbbenti őt. Mégis mikor történt ez? Hogyan? _Miért?_

Mély lélegzetet vesz. – Én bízom benned.

Felpillant. Nem tudja, mire számítson, Brienne arca pedig olvashatatlan, de a nő lassan újra leül, és Jaime végre képes újfent levegőt venni.

Brienne nem húzza fel ismét a lábát, nem rejtőzködik előle úgy, mint korábban, a tekintete azonban törékenyebbé válik, s immár vonakodik Jaime-re nézni. A férfi jól megnézi magának a lekonyuló ajkakat, a vékony ráncot a homlokon, s mindennemű jókedv nélkül elmosolyodik.

– Helyben vagyunk. A pillantás. Tizenhét esztendeje ezt látom mindegyik arcon. A megvetést. – Hátrahajtja a fejét, s miután a szemhéja elnehezül, lehunyja a szemét. A gőz a fejébe száll, és lassan megrészegíti, mint a legerősebb italok. – Királyölő. Esküszegő. A becstelen ember.

A jobb keze csonkjára pillant. – Hallottál már a futótűzről?

Nem tudja, mi készteti beszédre. Soha nem beszélt még erről senkinek. Még a lelki társának, élete szerelmének sem. Élete sorsdöntő pillanatának részleteit mindig is kész volt magával vinni a sírba.

Ám van valami a pillanatban, ami a testébe hatol, s azon keresztül a fejébe. Ez a valami kinyitja a száját, s szavakat ad belé – oly szavakat, miket még a tulajdon elméjének magányában sem mondott ki soha. Egy zár elpattan Jaime mellkasában, egy vékony rés megnyílik, s azon keresztül kiömlik minden, amit még soha más lélek nem hallott.

Valahányszor tudatára ébred, mit művel, abba akarja hagyni a beszédet, de képtelen rá. Nincs megállás. Visszatérnek a réges-rég történt nap emlékei, elöntik a bensőjét, és nincs megállás. A szíve kalapálni kezd a bordái mögött, a vér a fejébe tolul, Brienne tekintete egyre jobban égeti a bőrét.

Elmond neki mindent. Elmond neki mindent, és Brienne szeme egyre nagyobbra kerekedik. Elszörnyedve mered Jaime-re, szinte levegőt sem vesz. De Jaime már nem is látja őt. A múltban van ismét, és csak a kegyetlen, őrült királyt látja maga előtt.

– Ha ez az igazság – rebegi Brienne, és a hangja egy pillanatra visszarántja Jaime-t a valóságba, – miért nem mondtad el senkinek? _Miért nem mondtad el Lord Starknak?_

– Starknak? – reszeli Jaime. Minden egyes szót csak kemény erőfeszítés árán tud kierőszakolni magából. – Azt hiszed… a tiszteletre méltó… Ned Stark… kíváncsi volt az igazságra?

Látja maga előtt Starkot. Látja a tekintetét. Látja az undort, a megvetést. _Látja._

– Bűnösnek ítélt, abban a pillanatban, ahogy rám nézett. – Jaime mélyeket lélegzik, kapkodja magába a forró, égető levegőt, mely mintha végighasítaná a torkát, de mégsem elég; mégis fuldoklik. – Mégis milyen… jogon ítéli el a farkas az oroszlánt? MILYEN JOGON?!

Felpattanna, de abban a pillanatban a vízbe szédül. Nem lát már semmit, veszettül dübörög a szíve, a fülében dobol a vére. Hallja Brienne segélykiáltását, aztán érzi puha, selymes bőrét a sajátjához dörzsölődni. Erős, izmos karok fogják körül, a víz fölött tartva erőtlen testét.

– A Királyölő!

Királyölő. Királyölő. Királyölő. Királyölő. Királyölő. Királyölő. Királyölő.

Egyre hangosabban, egyre többen kiáltják, suttogják, őrjöngik és sziszegik a nevet. A kezdeti morajlás dübörgéssé erősödik, mintha az egész királyság egyszerre harsogná a gyűlölt, lemoshatatlan titulust.

Királyölő. Királyölő! KIRÁLYÖLŐ! _KIRÁLYÖLŐ!_ **_KIRÁLYÖLŐ!_**

– Jaime – hörgi a férfi levegő után kapkodva. – A nevem Jaime. Jaime. J-Jaime…

Brienne mintha a nevét susogná – hang nélkül, szinte csak ajkaival formálva a szót –, Jaime-nek pedig nagy erőlködés árán sikerül résnyire felfeszítenie a szemét. A határtalan kékség úgy vágja mellbe, mintha a ragyogóan kék égbolttal találná szembe magát egy ádáz vihar közepén. A szája megremeg, ahogy próbálja kierőszakolni magából a kérdést, „Miért süt a tekintetedből az aggodalom?”

De csak felhördülni képes. A feje oldalra dől, és sötétség borul az elméjére.

* * *

A fürdőben történtek felborítottak közöttük mindent. Egy fal leomlott, s a helyébe egy másik épült; Jaime nem meri tesztelni az erejét, nem mer nekitámaszkodni (még hozzáérni sem, ami azt illeti), de ide-oda sétálgat előtte, tűnődőn, tétován. Tudja, hogy Brienne ugyanezt teszi a túloldalon.

Egyikük sem említi meg a történteket, ám Jaime jól tudja, hogy mindketten megváltoztak. Valahogy.

Jaime sosem vetkőzött le még ennyire senki előtt. Meztelen volt, a szó legszorosabb, legigazabb értelmében. Pőrén felfedte a lelke legmélyét, és hagyta, hogy Brienne belátást nyerjen oda. _Ő_ az, aki igazán megmutatta magát, nem a nő.

Bolton meg akarja vendégelni őket. Nevetséges színjátszás, ahogy szívélyes vendéglátásának minden eddigi pillanata, Jaime azonban nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy ellentmondjon.

Kopogást hall az ajtóban, mire hátrafordul. A szája szóra nyílik, ám hang nem jön ki rajta.

Brienne lesüti a szemét, és talán csak a ruhájának színe teszi, de mintha rózsás pír szökne az arcára. – Lord Bolton vár minket.

Brienne… _női ruhát visel_. Rózsaszín szoknyájának alja a földet verdesi, a dekoltázsa nem különösebben mély, mégis sokkal több bőrt enged megmutatni, mint amit eleddig viselt. Most először Jaime valóban látja az alakjának nőies vonásait; a keblének domborulatát, vékony derekát, csípőjének lágy hullámát. Ha alacsonyabb lenne, kevésbé izmos, és hosszabbra növesztené a szalmasárga haját, egészen…

Jaime gátat vet a gondolatnak.

Brienne megköszörüli a torkát, majd Jaime-re néz, de láthatóan zavarban van a külseje miatt. Nem kell zseninek lenni ahhoz, hogy Jaime rájöjjön: Brienne nem sokat hord efféle nőies öltözéket.

– Igazán… – Jaime suta mozdulatot tesz a kezével. – Khm. Jól nézel ki.

Az esetlen bók szerencsére megtöri Brienne zavarát. Az arca elkomorodik, és ahogy kihúzza magát, Jaime újra a büszke lovagot látja benne.

– Lord Bolton vár – ismétli meg. A hangjában immár nyoma sincs tétovaságnak.

Jaime rávillant egy könnyed mosolyt, miközben megemeli az egyik szemöldökét. – Akkor ne várassuk tovább őlordságát.

* * *

A vacsora alatt izzik a levegő a feszültségtől. Bolton még most, _még most is_ játszik vele. Irritáló, elégedett kis félmosollyal figyeli, ahogy Jaime a hús felvágásán szerencsétlenkedik. Életében nem használta még csak a bal kezét evésre, és lüktet a vér a fejében, amiért szégyent hoz magára. De mindezt mélyen magába rejti, s nem engedi meglátszani a bosszúságát.

Brienne végül megelégeli a kínlódását, s a villáját egyetlen mozdulattal Jaime húsába döfi, egy helyben tartva azt, míg a férfi leszel belőle egy falatot.

– Rob Starkhoz kellene visszaküldenem téged – mondja Bolton higgadtan.

Jaime nem pillant Brienne-re, miközben szemügyre veszi a kése hegyére szúrt húsdarabot. Nem akarja, hogy Bolton felfedezze a kettejük között újonnan megszületett törékeny, tétova bizalmat.

– Úgy bizony – bólint Jaime. – Ehelyett azt figyeled, meg tudom-e enni a vacsorámat. Vajon miért?

– A háború pénzbe kerül. Sokan fizetnének szép summát érted.

Bolton szavai azt sugallják, hogy csupán az arany érdekli őt. Nos, rendben. Jaime ezt még a maguk javára fordíthatja. Nem szabad elkövetnie azt a hibát, amit Locke-kal (túlságosan is nagy árat fizetett azért a vakmerőségért), de talán ki tudja játszani úgy a kártyáit, hogy szabad utat kapjanak a távozásra.

– Tudjuk, ki fizetné a legtöbbet. – Jelentőségteljesen Bolton szemébe néz. – Ha te tudatod vele, hogy elfogtál, és Északra küldesz a kivégzésemre…

– Igazad van. – Bolton szája sarka felfelé rándul. – Bár talán az lenne a legjobb, ha megölnélek és elföldelnélek benneteket.

Jaime-nek oda sem kell pillantania, rögtön tudja, mi fut át Brienne fején. Anélkül, hogy egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet is tartana a beszédben, a bal kezét szolidan Brienne jobbjára fekteti. A kés már ott van a nő kezében, de a figyelmeztető érintés megállásra készteti.

– Megtehetnéd – feleli könnyedén. – De magad sem hiszed, hogy ne jutna atyám tudomására.

Végül Bolton beleegyezik a távozás engedélyezésébe azzal a feltétellel, hogy Jaime tudatja Tywinnal: Boltonnak semmi köze nem volt Jaime megcsonkításához. Jaime összehúzott szemmel figyeli a férfit, csapda jele után kutatva az arcát, fogva tartójuk azonban csupán szolidan somolyog.

Nos, rendben. Jaime megemeli a boros korsót. – Igyunk rá egyet!

– Én nem iszom – szegezi le nyomban Bolton.

Jaime felvonja a szemöldökét. – Ugye tudod, hogy ez egy közönséges embert gyanakvásra késztetne?

Ha komolyan meg akarná mérgezni őket, az ételt is meglocsolhatta akármivel. Ezen már nem érdemes aggódni.

Inkább tölt még egy kis italt ellőbb Brienne, majd a saját poharába. – Ám legyen. Hölgyem? Úgy tűnik, utazásunk zavartalanul folytatódhat.

Jaime a nőhoz fordul, hogy koccintsanak, Bolton következő szavaira azonban elhűlik a vére.

– A hölgy nem tart veled.

Brienne összeráncolja a homlokát. – Azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy vigyem Ser Jaime-t…

– Téged felségárulással vádolnak – vág közbe ridegen Bolton.

Jaime lélekben arcul csapja magát, hogy jéggé dermedt agykerekeit újfent mozgásra sarkallja. Nyugodt külsőt erőltet magára, de a szívverése felgyorsul, a gondolatai feszült sodrássá állnak össze.

– _Ragaszkodom_ a társaságához – jelenti ki komor határozottsággal.

Még be sem fejezi, mire Bolton már mondja: – Nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy bármihez is ragaszkodhass. Remélem, megtanultad a leckét, és már tudod, hogy… hol a helyed.

A bekötözött csonk ég és lüktet a kötések alatt. Jaime-t cseppet sem érdekli a sajgás. Lassan Brienne-re pillant, és ugyanazt a nyugtalan örvényt látja a kék szemei mélyén, mint ami őbenne kavarog.

A francba. A francba!

* * *

Ha nemrég azt mondják neki, hogy megszabadulva, a némber nélkül folytathatja útját Királyvárba, Jaime megcsókolta volna az illetőt. Most, hogy pontosan ez történik, inkább kívánkozik egy penge után, amivel leszúrhatna valakit.

Minden porcikája tiltakozik az ellen, hogy Bolton kezében hagyja Brienne-t, de nem tehet mást. Neki vissza kell jutnia.

A közös vacsorát követően szó nélkül váltak el, Jaime most azonban Brienne szobájához (keserűn felhorkant a gondolatra; inkább cella az) kéreti magát. Képtelen úgy elmenni, hogy ne váltson még egy szót vele. Brienne megvédte őt, és valahol az utazásuk során szinte már bajtársként kezdett gondolni a nőre. Veszélyesek gondolatok ezek, Jaime tudja jól – veszélyesek és haszontalanok… de ha Brienne-nek miatta kell itt maradnia, Jaime tartozik neki annyival, hogy legalább búcsút vesz tőle.

Az ajtó nyílására Brienne nyomban feláll az ágyról és magát kihúzva fordul az belépő felé. Amikor meglátja, hogy Jaime az, valamelyest ellazul a válla.

A szobában szinte koromsötét van, csak apró tűz pislákol. Narancsos fénye a rozoga ablakon besütő holdfénnyel furcsa fényeket vet Brienne sápadt arcára. Még mindig a Boltontól kapott ruhát viseli, és Jaime fejében átfut a gondolat, milyen jó lenne visszaadni a nőnek az utazóruháját és páncélját. Ebben a pongyolában úgy fest, mint egy karmaitól s agyarától megfosztott vadállat.

– Úgy tudtam, elmentél – jegyzi meg Brienne.

– Holnap – mormolja Jaime.

Brienne lassan bólint. Egy ideig hallgat, majd lassan, csöndesebb halkon megkérdi: – Tudod, hogy milyen sorsot szánnak nekem?

Jaime hallott egyet s mást. Bolton holnap távozni fog; Brienne-ről úgy rendelkezett, hogy maradjon ezen a birtokon. Mikor ezt hangosan elismétli, Brienne arca megkeményedik.

– Locke-kal.

Nem kérdés, hanem kijelentés, és Jaime tudja jól, hogy mindkettejük fején ugyanaz a gondolat fut át. A férfi a torkába álló görcs ellenére is nyel egyet.

Vadak kezében hagyja Brienne-t. Ha Locke meggondolja magát, vagy ha rájön Jaime félrevezetésére… ha újra megkísérli meggyalázni Brienne-t…

Jaime tekintete a földre hullik.

– Az adósod vagyok – mondja, majd közelebb lép a nőhöz.

Pár pillanatnyi néma fürkészést követően Brienne maga is közelebb lép, és Jaime tekintetébe fúrja a sajátját.

– Amikor Catelyn Stark elengedett, mindketten ígéretet tettünk. Be kell váltanod az ígéretedet. – Brienne zafírkék szeme rezdületlenül, keményen fúródik az övébe. – Tartsd meg, és megfizetted az adósságodat.

Jaime mondhatna akármit. Megtagadhatná; rábólinthatna, anélkül, hogy valaha is be kívánná tartani. Már nincs szabad lépésük, mindkettejük keze kötve van, s ez ellen nem tehetnek semmit.

Jaime mégis szívből gondolja, amikor komolyan rábólint. – Visszajuttatom a Stark leányukat az anyjukhoz. Esküszöm.

Fogalma sincs, hogyan fogja ezt véghezvinni anélkül, hogy árulónak kiáltanák ki. Fogalma sincs, hogyan fogja véghezvinni ezt Tywin és Cercei háta mögött. De valahogy megoldja. Egészen biztos benne.

Brienne láthatja az őszinteséget a tekintetében, mert rábólint. Hosszan, pislogás nélkül figyeli Jaime-t, és ebben a pillanatban a férfi mindennél erősebben érzi a közéjük született bizalmat. Vékony és törékeny, akár egy üvegszál, mégis erős és szilárd. Nem is érti, hogyan történhetett, de megtörtént. És nem bánja.

Valahol a lelke mélyén reménykedik benne, hogy nem most látja a nőt utoljára.

Brienne megemeli az állát. – Ég veled, Ser Jaime.

Jaime szege kitágul.

Ser Jaime. Nem Királyölő. _Ser Jaime_. Komolyan, tisztelettel… bizalommal.

A szája magától kinyílik; szavak, melyeknek eddig a létezéséről sem tudott, egyszerre ott nyüzsögnek a nyelve hegyén, várva a szabadulást… de nem peregnek le az ajkáról, s egy idő után Jaime visszanyeli őket. Nem is tudja pontosan, mit akart mondani, ám azt tudja, hogy mit sem változtattak volna a helyzetükön.

Biccent egyet, majd elfordul és távozik, magára hagyva Brienne-t a sötétben.

* * *

Amikor Jaime megtudja, mit terveznek Brienne-el, jéggé fagy benne minden. Akkor sem érzett ilyen metsző hideget, amikor Bolton közölte velük, hogy a nő nélkül kell tovább utaznia.

Ma este. Ma este meg fogják ölni Brienne-t. _Jaime hibájából._

Az _ő_ hibájából! A hazugsága miatt Bolton nem akarja elfogadni a Brienne-ért kínált aranyat, bolond módon a zafírhegyeket várva. Jaime álmában sem hitte volna, hogy a kis megtévesztése ily módon fog visszatérni, hogy képen törölje őt.

Mit tegyen? Mit tegyen?! Ő már szabad, továbbmehet, és elfelejtheti ezt az egészet.

De Brienne…

Jaime hátrafordul, visszanéz a hegységen magasodó vár felé. Ha elég gyorsan halad, még időben visszaérhet…

De nem! Miket is képzel?! Pontosan ez az ostoba érzés keverte bajba legutóbb is. Ezen ostoba érzés miatt vált nyomorékká. Na és ha továbbáll? Semmi köze hozzá, mi történik azzal a némberrel. Semmi köze hozzá, ha Brienne meghal.

Milliónyi érzet suhan át Jaime-n egyetlen szempillantás alatt: a kék szemek mélysége, a bőre puhasága, a fürdő vizének forró gőze, a mód, ahogy a nevét kimondta – S _er Jaime_ –, a belé vetett érthetetlen hite és bizalma, melyre Jaime érdemtelen, érdemtelen, _érdemtelen…_

Ha visszatér Királyvárba és kiszökteti a Stark lányokat, eleget tesz az ígéretének. Brienne tudta jó, amikor Catelyn útnak indította, hogy a feladat az életébe kerülhet.

És mégis…

Jaime elnyom magában egy szitkot, de kemény léptekkel megindul a kísérője felé. Az ördögbe is, nem fogja sorsára hagyni Brienne-t!

– Vissza kell mennünk Harrenhalba.

A férfi úgy pillant rá, mintha elmenet volna a négy kereke. Az igazat megvallva Jaime közel sem biztos abban, hogy nem pontosan erről van-e szó.

– Miért?

– Valamit ottfelejtettem.

* * *

Brienne igazi harcos. Amíg egy csepp vér is lüktet a szívében, nem adja fel a küzdelmet.

Jaime sosem volt még ennyire hálás a nő ezen tulajdonságáért.

A saját szíve megdermed, amikor meglátja Brienne-t a szakadt rószaszín ruhában, csutakos hajjal, mezítláb, ócska karddal a kezében keringeni egy hatalmas medve ellen. A nő nyaka alatt mély, véres karmolásos húzódnak, a tömeg ordít, énekel és kurjong körülöttük. Jaime-nek hányingere támad.

_Itt hagytam Brienne-t. Ez lett a vége._

– Fakard van nála – reszeli elszörnyedve Jaime. A közelben álló Locke azonnal odakapja a fejét. Féktelen düh önti el Jaime-t, ahogy egy férfit félrelökve csaknem Locke-ra veti magát. – _Fakardot_ adtál a kezébe?!

– Csak egy medvénk van – rántja meg a vállát Locke.

– Kifizetem a váltásdíjat. Aranyat, zafírt, amit csak akarsz; csak hozzátok fel onnan!

Ám Locke megrázza a fejét. Köp és vicsorog, és Jaime azonnal megérti, hogy ezt az alakot semmi sem fogja meggyőzni.

A medve ekkor két lábra állva Brienne fölé tornyosul, majd mennydörgő morgást hallat. Brienne a bestiának löki a fakardot, ám a medve elkapja és eltöri a mihaszna játékszert, majd durván végigkarmolja a nő arcát. A következő ütést követően Brienne elterül a földön, és Jaime szívébe jeges aggodalom mar. _Az a szörny menten felfalja őt!_

Mielőtt még a dermedt agya egyetlen épkézláb gondolattal is előrukkolhatna, Jaime előre tolakszik, átveti magát a korláton és leugrik az arénába.

A zajra a medve és Brienne is hátranéznek. Jaime nem tudja, milyen arcot vághat a nő, mivel nem veszi le szemét a medvéről, de óvatosan előrébb lép. – Húzódj mögém!

– Nem fogok!

Jaime nem fogad el ilyen makacsságot élete legostobább tette meglépésekor. Megragadja Brienne vállát, és maga mögé kényszeríti őt. A medve persze egyre közeledik, Jaime-nek pedig fogalma sincs, mit is fog tenni. Te jó ég, ezt nem gondolta át. Egy kicsit sem.

A szerencse azonban, úgy tűnik, ezúttal melléjük áll. Bolton emberét sikerült annyira meggyőznie, hogy az ne akarja Jaime életét veszíteni, ez pedig lehetőséget ad arra, hogy kimeneküljenek. Hagyja, hogy Brienne a hátára állva kimásszon a veremből. Amint őt kihúzzák, Brienne nyomban hasra veti magát, és a két kezét nyújtja Jaime-ért.

Fél kézzel, két lábbal kalimpálva igyekszik megmászni a falat, de végül sikerül megragadnia Brienne karját, mielőtt még a feldühödött medve egy lenti végtagjától is megszabadítaná.

Jaime nehezen zihálva fekszik a földön, és el sem hiszi, mit művelt. Dübörgő szíve menten kiugrik a helyéből.

Locke lép ekkor eléjük, mire Jaime nyomban elkezd feltápászkodni a földről. A férfi ridegen méregeti őt egy darabig, majd:

– A ringyó marad.

Jaime állásba kényszeríti a testét, kihúzza magát, majd Locke személyes terébe lép. – Velünk jön Királyvárba. Hacsak meg nem ölsz.

Abban a pillanatban még csak nem is törődik vele, hogy gyakorlatilag beismerte: csak a holttestén át engedi, hogy még egyszer elválasszák őt Brienne-től.

– A némber az _enyém_ – sziszegi Locke. – Lord Bolton nekem adta!

– Mit gondolsz, Lord Boltonnak mi a fontosabb? Hogy a kis patkánya megkapja a jutalmát, vagy hogy Tywin Lannister élve kapja vissza a fiát?

Farkasszemet néznek, a levegő pattanásig feszül. De Jaime pontosan meg tudja mondani, melyik pillanatban adja fel Locke.

Jaime kivág egy szemtelen kis félmosolyt, aztán hátrapillant Brienne-re. – Hát… ideje indulnunk. – Majd, mintegy utógondolatként, odasúgja Locke-nak: – Bocsáss meg a zafírokért.

Utat vágnak a tömegben, és végre maguk mögött hagyják Harrendhal átkozott falait.

Csak amikor tisztes távolságban vannak a vártól, szökik ki egy mély nyögés Brienne-ből. Jaime azonnal hátrafordul, és látja, hogy a nő fintorogva az nyaka alatti vágásokra szorítja a tenyerét. Koszos arcáról ömlik a víz, és az ábrázata nem hagy kétséget afelől, hogy fájdalmai vannak.

– Ki kellene tisztítani – jegyzi meg Jaime, mire Brienne kemény pillantást lövell rá. Igen, ezzel valószínűleg ő is tisztában volt.

– Van vized?

Megállnak. Brienne habozás nélkül leszaggat egy cafatot a szoknyájából, majd megnedvesíti a Jaime által odanyújtott kulacs vizével és elkezdi megtisztogatni a sebét. Merev ábrázata nem sokról árulkodik, de a száját vékonyra szívja.

Jaime szótlanul ül mellette. Még mindig kalapál a szíve – sőt; most, hogy a veszély elmúlt és egyre távolabb kerülnek fogságuk helyétől… most kezdi igazán felfogni, mit is tett.

Félkezű nyomorékként, mindennemű fegyver nélkül beugrott egy veszett medve vermébe, csakhogy kimentse azt a nőt, akit az ellenség Jaime felügyeletével megbízott. Őrület! Ha Cersei valaha is tudomást szerezne erről…

Mégis… ahogy Jaime felpillant Brienne-re, nem tudja bánni a tettét

A nő megérzi, hogy figyelik. Felnéz, és a tekintetük találkozik.

Jaime tudja, mi következik. Ahogy annak idején a tűz ellőtt, úgy most sem akar beszélni róla, így hát elfordítja a fejét és inkább a lovakra mered.

Ahogy azonban akkor, Brienne úgy most sem hagyja szó nélkül.

– Visszajöttél.

Igen. Egyértelmű. Jaime makacsul mered a távolba.

– Miért? – Miután a férfi továbbra sem szólal meg, Brienne irritáltan felsóhajt. – Jaime.

Borsózás fut végig Jaime hátán, és erre már képtelen megállni, hogy újfent a nőre ne tekintsen. Brienne komoran nézi őt, Jaime azonban nem érez mást, csak a furcsa melegséget, ami a keresztnevének hallatán elönti őt. Az udvarias „ser” nélkül ez már… ez már csaknem baráti. Bolondság engedni, hogy ilyen jó érzéssel töltse el őt ez a tény, de nem tehet róla. A családján kívül… nem is nagyon akad, aki így hívja őt.

Meglepettsége kiülhet az arcára is, mert Brienne orcáin ismét átfut egy halovány pír.

– Miért jöttél vissza?

– Tudod, hogy miért.

Jaime ezúttal nem fordul el, és most Brienne az, akinek a szeme elkerekedik. Csak merednek egymásra – pillanatok, percekig –, míg végül Jaime megköszörüli a torkát, Brienne pedig leereszti a rongyot tartó kezét.

– Köszönöm – mondja aztán halkan, mire Jaime mellkasában újfent bizseregni kezd a melegség.

„Szóra sem érdemes.” „Szívesen.” „Nincs mit.” Jaime egyiket sem mondja ki, csak bólint. Megkönnyebbüléssel tölti el, amikor Brienne megrázza a fejét s ezzel szemlátomást maga mögött is hagyja a zavarát. Fintorogva végignéz magán, majd kérdőn Jaime-re pillant.

– Tudunk szerezni valahol normális öltözéket?

Jaime erre csaknem elmosolyodik. Alig várja, hogy a nevetséges gönc lekerüljön a nőről, s végre ismét olyan ruhákban lássa, ami valóban illik is hozzá.

Amikor pár órával később Brienne sötét színű nadrágban, tunikában, kardövvel a derekán és utazóköpennyel a vállán kilép az alkalmi öltözőként használt fák rejteke mögül, Jaime _valóban_ elmosolyodik. – Mindjárt jobb.

Elképzelése sincs, milyen őrület költözhetett az elméjére, de kifejezetten csinosnak tartja így a nőt. _Ez_ Brienne. És Jaime is nem változtatna rajta.

A még nagyobb döbbenet akkor jön, amikor Brienne őszintén viszonozza a mosolyát.

A rózsaszín ruha cafatjait egy árokba vetik, s többé nem is gondolnak rá.

* * *

A hazaútjuk további része eseménytelenül telik. Jaime el sem hiszi, míg a távolban meg nem látja Királyvár alakját.

– Hát tényleg visszajutottunk – susogja mámorosan.

– Várd meg, amíg a kastélyhoz érünk – mondja mellette Brienne. – Addig még bármi megtörténhet.

De nem történik semmi. Egyetlen lélek sem állítja meg őket, és amikor a kapuk kitárulnak Jaime előtt, a férfi csaknem áhítatos csendben lép be az ismerős térre. Az emberek nyüzsögnek, fikarcnyi figyelmet sem szentelnek neki (kivéve azt az öreget, aki parasztfiúnak hívja őt. _Őt_!), Jaime azonban nem törődik vele. Visszapillant Brienne-re, aki megvonja a vállát, majd visszafordulván sebes léptekkel megindul a kastély felé.

Mindjárt hazaér. Vége a megpróbáltatásoknak. Otthon. Cersei. _Otthon._

A kastélyban sem ismernek rá, amíg be nem jelentik magukat. Akkor aztán mindenki bámészkodni kezd; Jaime érzi magukon a döbbent, lesajnáló tekintetüket. Jobbjának csonkja újfent lüktetni és égni kezd, mintha erre reagálna, Jaime azonban elzárja magától a szégyen gondolatát. Nem enged neki.

Mielőtt elérnék Tywint, Jaime félrehúzza Brienne-t. – Ne szólj nekik a küldetésedről.

– Tessék?

– Megesküdtem, hogy hazajuttatom a Stark lányokat – súgja csöndesen Jaime, egyedül Brienne fülének. – Így fogok tenni. Atyámnak nem kell tudnia arról, hogy kit szolgálsz valójában. Elég, ha annyiról értesül, hogy hazakísértél.

Brienne már így is veszélyben van, hiszen Renly meggyilkolásával vádolják. Tywint az nem érdekelné; ha viszont kiderül, hogy Lady Stark felesküdött lovagja…

A nő összehúzza a szemöldökét, és úgy mered Jaime-re, mintha a lelke mélyébe akarna látni. Végül lassan, de bólint. – Rendben, Jaime. Hiszek neked.

Az elmúlt időszak őrületéről tanúskodik e kijelentés. Bizalom. Hit. Semmi keresnivalója nem lenne efféle érzéseknek közöttük.

Mégis ott vannak, és Jaime olyan áhítattal kezeli őket, mint soha semmit. Törékeny és sebezhető ez az őket összekötő fonál, a férfi mégis szereti a magáénak tudni. Ki tudja, meddig fog tartani – de amíg tart, ő hálás lesz érte.

Tywin nem fogadja Jaime visszatérését határtalan örömmel, ám Jaime ismeri annyira az apját, hogy tudja: a nyugalmas álca mögött roppant elégedett. Jaime tömören előadja, mi történt vele az elfogatása óta (kihagyva bizonyos részleteket, melyeket soha egyetlen lélekkel sem fog megosztani). Tywin tekintete Jaime megcsonkult kezére esik, a férfi pedig zavartan észleli, hogy felmelegszik az arca. De kihúzza magát és nem szól semmit.

Végül Tywin elereszti azzal, hogy szedje rendbe magát.

Jaime már félúton van Cersei szobája felé, mikor rájön, hogy valamikor menet közben Brienne felszívódott. Útitársa szótlan távozásának felfedezése egy pillanatra megállásra készteti, ám aztán erővel újra megkezdi lépteit. Brienne jól tette, hogy elment. Egyszer már búcsút vettek egymástól (Amikor Jaime sorsára hagyta őt Harrendhalban, hogy a saját nyakát mentse. Gyönyörű.), és az is esetlen volt. Jaime nem is tudja, miképp köszönhetett volna el most a nőtől.

Aztán belép a szobába, és a magában üldögélő Cersei látványa minden Brienne-hez köthető gondolatot kiöl a fejéből.

Testvére nem figyel fel az érkezésére, Jaime pedig torokszorító másodpercekig képtelen arra, hogy megszólaljon. Mikor mégis megteszi, a hangja reszel. – Cersei.

Az asszony megdermed. Lassan hátrafordul, és amikor meglátja, ki áll az ajtóban, elfúló hangot hallat. Jaime csak mered rá ( _gyönyörű, szerelmem, testvérem, otthon_ ), képtelen betelni a látvánnyal. Tudja, hogy borzalmasan néz ki, hogy megpróbáltatásai a felismerhetetlenségig elcsúfítják, szörnyű külseje azonban nem olyasmi, amiből ne épülne fel idővel. Kivéve…

Tekintete a kézcsonkra siklik, és érzi, hogy Cersei is így tesz.

A következő pillanatban Cersei már felé siet, aztán ott áll előtte, két kezébe fogva Jaime arcát, a nevét suttogva. Jaime lehunyja a szemét.

* * *

A királyvári életbe történő visszaszokás nem könnyű. Jaime-nek küzdenie kell, hogy az olyan hétköznapi dolgokat képes legyen ellátni, mint hogy egyedül étkezzen – a kardvívásról már nem is beszélve. Esetlensége mérhetetlenül bosszantja, mégis próbálja magába zárni, hogy mások ne lássák meg. Kiváltképp atyja ne.

Még most is forr a vére a haragtól, ha arra gondol, hogy Tywin fel akarta menteni őt a szolgálat alól, csak hogy visszaküldje Casterly-hegyre. Jaime-nek azonban esze ágában sem volt engedi. Hát nem szegett már elég esküt?! És nincs az a szentség, amiért itt hagyná Királyvárat és Cerseit.

Cerseit, aki egy hosszú délutánt töltött az aranyművesnél, hogy élethű műkezet készíttessen Jaime-nek. Cersei, aki a jelek szerint rászokott az ivászatra; aki törődik vele, mégis ellöki magától. Jaime egyszer sem tette még a magáévá, mióta hetekkel ezelőtt hazaérkezett, és nem tudja megérteni ennek az okát.

Szüksége van a testvérére. Szüksége lenne rá, hogy megcsókolja, hogy átölelje, hogy bebizonyítsa, nem változott meg semmi – de ék van közöttük, melytől nem tud szabadulni. Cersei érzi ezt. Ha nagyon őszinte akar lenni, Jaime is érzi.

Semmi nincs rendben.

Joffrey sem hiszi, hogy Jaime képes a védelmére, és a gúnyolódása jobban sérti Jaime-t, mint hitte volna. Mindenki lenézi őt, mindenki azt várja, mikor enged végre Tywinnak és vonul vissza fülét-farkát behúzva Casterly-hegyre.

Néha már azt hiszi, egyetlen ember maradt, aki hisz benne… és olyankor keserű íz ül a szájába, mert tudja, hogy annak ez egy embernek is csalódást kell okoznia.

Nem felejtette el, mit ígért Brienne-nek. A Catelyn Starknak tett ígéretét minden bűntudat nélkül képes lenne elfeledni, ám Brienne-nel képtelen ezt tenni. Köti a szava; érzi, mintha valóban a mellkasa köré tekerték volna esküjének fonalát.

De ugyan mit tehetne? Arya eltűnt – több mint valószínű, hogy nem is él már –, Sansa pedig immár Tyrion felesége. És Catelyn Stark? Ő _halott._

Bolond lenne kiszöktetni Sansát, ha egyszer a lánynak nem lenne hová mennie. És ismeri jól az öccsét; tudja, hogy Tyrion tisztelettel bánik vele, nem oly kegyetlenül, mint Joffrey tette. Itt, a kastély falai között von Sansa a legjobb helyen.

Jaime nap mint nap elismétli ezt magának.

Kár, hogy az esküfonál szorítása nem enyhül tőle.

Ami még furcsább, hogy azon kapja magát: hiányzik neki Brienne társasága. Utazásuk összekovácsolta őket, és az első napok izgalmának csillapodását követően érezni kezdte a nő hiányát. Álmában sem hitte volna, hogy elfogatása egy új barátot eredményez majd a számára, de haszontalan volna tagadni, hogy a nő azzá vált a számára. A harrendali távozásukat követő napok szinte bajtársi hangulatban teltek el; továbbra is sokat évődtek, mégis hiányzott belőle az él. Brienne arcáról eltűnt a megvetés és lenézés. Jaime néha azon kapta magát, éjjelente, amikor ő marad fenn őrködni, hogy a nő arcát tanulmányozza, és azon mereng, mi lesz ebből a furcsa barátságból, miután hazaérnek.

Semmi nem lett. Mióta Brienne csendesen felszívódott a kastélyba érkezésük napján, Jaime nem látta őt.

Tudja azonban: csak idő kérdése, hogy megjelenjen. A hetek csak telnek, Sansa Stark eltűnésének híre pedig még mindig nem járta be a kastélyt – hiszen nem is történt meg. Csak idő kérdése, és Brienne meglátogatja majd, hogy kérdőre vonja Jaime-t.

Nem téved.

Amikor egy szolgáló arról értesíti őt, hogy Tarthi Brienne keresi, Jaime szíve izgatottan dobban egyet. Már várta e napot, és hiába tudja, mekkora csalódást fog okozni a nőnek, a találkozás öröme mit sem csorbít a kedélyén.

Amint megpillantja a nőt, képtelen visszafojtani a mosolyát. A kastélyban alig akad olyan, aki magasabb lenne Jaime-nél, így hát furcsán nosztalgikusnak hat feltekintenie Brienne arcába.

Brienne ragyogó kék szeme kitágul, ahogy megnézi magának Jaime új külsejét. Hiába, a nő eddig csak mocskosan, szőrösen, csatakosan látta őt. Most már Jaime jobban emlékeztet arra, aki az elfogatása előtt volt, és valami miatt azt akarja, hogy Brienne meg legyen elégedve ezzel.

Megemelt baljával szórakozottan beletúr rövidre nyírt hajába.

– Hát igen, már nem úgy festek, mint egy nincstelen paraszt, eh? – Apró kis mosolyt villant a nőre, aki valamilyen okból kifolyólag elvörösödik. – Üdv, Brienne.

– Ser Jaime – biccent a nő. – Bocsásd meg, hogy megzavarlak, de…

– Nem zavarsz – szögezi le nyomban Jaime. – És… tudom, hogy beszélnünk kell. Velem tartasz az udvarba?

Egy-két fej feléjük fordul, és Jaime tudja, bizonyára azon tűnődnek, mégis mit keres ő a nőóriás társaságában. Ám nem foglalkozik velük. Túl rég nem látta már Brienne-t, a társasága pedig úgy hat rá, mint korty egy üdítően hűs forrás vizéből. Az ember azt hinné, Brienne felszínre hozza majd benne a rossz emlékeket, de nem. Jaime nem érez mást, csupán örömöt és megelégedettséget.

Friss illat kering az udvar minden szegletén. A napfényben egészen aranysárgának tűnik Brienne rövidre nyírt, gondosan hátrafésült haja.

Sansát odalent lelik a tengerrel szemben. Messze van, de szemlátomást egyedül nyugszik a csöndben. Talán imádkozik. Jaime sejti, hogy sok egyebet nem igen tehet már a lány.

– Ő az ott – jegyzi meg Brienne, mintha Jaime nem tudná maga is.

– Igen, ő az ott. És?

Tudja, hová vezet a beszélgetés. Felkészült rá. Előre megtervezett minden egyes magyarázatot. Így amikor Brienne kérdőre vonja, hogy miért nem tett még eleget az ígéretének, Jaime pontosan tudja, mit mondjon. Catelyn Stark halott. Nem tudja eljuttatni hozzá a leányait, hiába ígérte azt.

– Hogy _megvéded_ őket – pontosít mérgesen Brienne.

– Arya Starknak nyoma veszett atyja lefejezésekor. Mit gondolsz, hol lehet? Fogadnék, hogy halott. – Oldalra fordul, hogy Brienne szemébe nézhessen. Mielőtt még megakadályozhatná, átsuhan a fején a gondolat, hogy azok most épp olyan mélykéknek tűnnek, mint az előttük hullámzó tenger. – Mi nyújthatna nagyobb védelmet neki a halálnál? Sansa Stark pedig már Sansa _Lannister!_ Ez bonyolítja a dolgot.

– Ez még nem mentesít az esküd alól.

– Mégis mit tegyek? Raboljam el a sógornőmet? És hová vigyem? Hol lenne nagyobb biztonságban?

Brienne felegyenesedik a korláttól, majd Jaime felé fordul. Összeszűkült tekintettel hajol előre. – Akkor mondd a szemembe, hogy biztonságban lesz Királyvárban.

Jaime állja a tekintetét. Állja… de képtelen rávenni magát a hazugságra. Van valami Brienne-ben, ami olyat csal elő belőle, amire senki más nem képes. Talán még Cersei sem.

Jaime csak mered a nő szemébe, még azon nem kapja magát, hogy az ajkát beszívva elfordul.

Hihetetlen. _Hihetetlen!_

– Biztos, hogy nem vagy a rokonom? – morogja aztán visszafordulva. – Amióta csak visszatértem, mintha az összes Lannister összefogott volna a bosszantásomra. Talán te is Lannister vagy. A hajad épp olyan… ha az arcod nem is.

Brienne mellett ellépve visszaindul, de pár pillanat múlva a nő újfent beéri őt.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a helyzet… megváltozott – mondja Brienne. – Lady Catelyn halott, ahogy Sansa családjának minden tagja. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem kell betartanunk az ígéretünket. Sansa nem boldog itt. Nincs biztonságban, te is jól tudod. És ha…

– Brienne – szól halkan Jaime, mire a nő meglepő módon azonnal elhallgat. Jaime felsóhajt, megáll, és a hajába túr. – Tudom. Hidd el; _tudom._

Próbálta elfeledni az ígéretét. Próbálta megszegni. Mindent megpróbált.

Nem ment.

– Adj még időd – mondja végül halkan. – Kitalálok valamit. Nem tudom, hogyan, de kitalálok valamit.

Brienne mélyen a szemébe néz, és Jaime-t ismét elfogja az érzés, hogy a nő egyenesen a lelkébe lát. Nem szíveli az érzést. Tudja jól, hogy a lelke torz, akár egy szörnyszülötté – ez a Lannisterek átka. Mindig is tudta, de sosem zavarta. Ezidáig.

Bármit is lát benne Brienne, az elég arra, hogy lassan bólintson. A tekintete Jaime aranykezére esik, mire felvonja a szemöldökét. – Neked hogy megy sorod?

– Rosszul. – Jaime fejében meg sem fordul, hogy tetszetős hazugságokkal elfedje az igazságot. – Nem tudok vívni.

Nincs szükség ennél több magyarázatra. Brienne pontosan érti, milyen sorscsapás ez a férfi számára. Az arcára egy pillanatra bűntudat ül ki; nyilván eszébe jut, milyen Jaime melyik tette is vezetett a megcsonkításához. Jaime azonban nem akar ilyen kifejezést látni a nő ábrázatán.

– Nem hagyom, hogy ez a fogyatékosság felém kerekedjen – jelenti ki határozottan, mire Brienne ismét felpillant. – Rá fogok jönni, hogyan gyűrjem le. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy visszatartson.

– Tudom. – Brienne szája gyengéd mosolyra húzódik, és Jaime képtelen levenni róla a szemét.

Egyik másodperc telik a másik után, ám ők mozdulatlanok. A mosoly lassan eltűnik, mégsem fordulnak el. Brienne hirtelen lesüti a szemét, és ilyen közelről Jaime jól látja, hogyan fénylenek szőke pillái a szikrázó napfényben. Rózsás pír költözik Brienne orcáira – halványan, alig észrevehetőn, ám Jaime figyelmét nem kerüli el… és a férfit hirtelen telibe találja a tudat, hogy Brienne egy _nő._

Persze eddig is tisztában volt ezzel, mégis egy afféle nemtelen, bajtárs-féle pozíciót vívott ki gondolataiban a nő. Talán csak akkor vágta így mellbe a valóság, amikor először megpillantotta Brienne-t abban a borzalmas, rózsaszín ruhában.

Brienne egy nő, és bármilyen erős, férfias páncélt ölt is magára, Jaime már a páncél mögé lát. Tudja, hogy a lelke épp oly törékeny és gyöngéd, mint bármely hölgyeményé. Talán még jobban is.

Mielőtt még megálljt vethetne a gondolatainak, Cersei mereng fel előtte. Cersei, aki a legkápráztatóbb szépség a világon, mégis rideg és kegyetlen a szíve a világ java részével. Jaime is érezte már annak fagyát, noha ő magáénak tudja Cersei szerelmét.

Ám Brienne… ő legnőietlenebb fehérszemély, akit valaha hátán hordott a föld, csúf és férfias… a kőkemény páncél álcája mögött azonban érző szív bújik meg. Mindössze annyian bántották már, hogy nem engedi megmutatkozni.

Jaime tudja, hogy Brienne impozáns ellenség, ádáz harcos, makacs túlélő és lojális bajtárs. Most hirtelen elmereng, vajon milyen asszony, milyen szerető, milyen anya lenne.

Van, amit el sem tud képzelni. Van, amibe nem is akar belegondolni.

Aztán hirtelen rájön, hogy mindezeken neki _egyáltalán nem szabadna merengenie._

Megköszörüli a torkát. Brienne arca ismét elszíneződik, de felszegi az állát és keményen viszonozza Jaime tekintetét. – Sok szerencsét mindenhez, Ser Jaime. És köszönöm, hogy nem feleded az esküdet.

Jaime nyel egyet. A torka szorít. Nem tud megszólalni, így hát csak bólint.

Aztán egyedül áll a kertben. Innen még hallja a tenger morajlását, és ahogy hátrapillant, meglátja a végtelen kékséget is. A szín egy másik kékséget idéz fel benne; egy olyat, mely épp az imént suhant el mellőle.

Átfut a fején a tűnődés, hogy vajon mikor látja majd legközelebb.

* * *

Tyron javaslatára megkezdi titokban a vívóedzéseket Bronnal. Ha a testőrségben akar maradni, fel kell fejlesztenie magát annyira, hogy bal kézzel is képes legyen kardot forgatni. Megszégyenítő, mennyire esetlen, de mindennél eltökéltebb, hogy megmutassa a világnak: képes rá.

Közben elérkezik Joffrey menyegzőjének napja. Jaime-nek eleddig nem sok dolga volt Margaery Tyrellel, de magabiztos, erős nő benyomását kelti. Jaime-t azonban sokkalta jobban érdekli a hölgy bátyja, Loras. Az elfajzott dög, aki köztudottan éveken át melegítette Renly ágyát… s akinek most Tywin odaígérte Cersei kezét.

Jaime előbb tépi ki a kölyök nyelvét a száját át, mintsem hogy engedje rátenni a mocskos kezeit Cerseire.

Az esküvő utáni fogadás alkalmával gondoskodik róla, hogy ezt Loras tudomására is hozza. Sajnos a végső szó mégis a fiúé, aki kárörvendő örömmel emlékezteti Jaime-t, hogy történjék bármi, ő soha nem teheti asszonyává a nővérét.

Jaime a földnek szegezi a tekintetét, ám ekkor mozgásra lesz figyelmes. Szinte fel sem tekint még, mégis azonnal ráismer az elhaladó magas alakra. Brienne döbbentően magas termete csak még jobban kitűnik az ünneplő tömegben.

A nő határozott léptekkel, a háta mögött összefont kézzel lép a királyi párhoz, majd mélyen meghajol előttük. Jaime sejti, hogy bizonyára jókívánságait adja át az egybekelteknek.

Őszintén meglepi, hogy Brienne egyáltalán eljött – tudja jól, milyen ellenszenvet táplál a Lannisterek iránt. A szavait azonban Margaeryhoz intézi, nem Joffreyhoz, ráadásul úgy tűnik, mintha nem is most találkoztak volna először. Aztán persze megvilágosodik Jaime: Margaery Renly asszonya volt. Brienne-nek volt alkalma találkozni vele Renly táborában, és bizonyára felelősnek érzi magát, amiért Margaery az ő védelme alatt veszítette el az urát.

Jaime gyorsan körülnéz, de miután látja, hogy semmi figyelmet nem szentelnek neki a körülötte lévők, újfent visszafordul Brienne felé.

A nő csúfsága sosem volt még ennél nyilvánvalóbb. A királyi pár esküvőjére mindenki díszes, elegáns ruhákba öltözött; az asszonyok csillogó ékköveket fűztek gondosan elrendezett fürtjeik és kontyaik közé, a drága ruhaanyagok csak úgy szikráznak a napfényben. Brienne ezzel szemben egyszerű, világoskék hosszútunikát visel sötét bőrövvel, nadrággal, mindennemű ékszer nélkül. Ruhája nyaka magasan ér véget, leheletnyi dekoltázst sem hagyva szabadon. Szalmaszín haja láthatóan frissen mosott, ám szigorúan hátrafésült. Mindent összevetve cseppet sem emlékeztet egy lord lányára. Épp ellenkezőleg: úgy fest, mint egy óriásira nőtt, bájtalan parasztlány.

Jaime előtt megjelenik a díszes, rózsaszín ruhába bújtatott Brienne, és azonnal megborzong az emlékképtől. Az a viselet szebbé, _nőiesebbé_ tette őt, az igaz, de… Jaime jobb szereti ilyennek látni.

Brienn utolsót biccentve megfordul, majd távozik az uralkodópár elől. Jaime ösztönösen lép egyet előre. Jó lenne megállítani a nőt, váltani vele pár szót – az utolsó, kerti találkozásuk óta Jaime megint nem látta őt, és azon kapja magát, hogy hiányolja a társaságát.

Mielőtt azonban még felhívhatná magára Brienne figyelmét, legnagyobb döbbenetére azt látja, hogy Cersei megállítja a nőt és szóba elegyedik vele.

Jaime döbbenten mered rájuk.

Elképzelése sincs, mit mondhat Cerseit, de a tekintete egyszer csak Jaime-re szegeződik… és amikor Brienne is hátrafordul, a férfi azonnal tudja, hogy róla beszélnek. Összeráncolja a homlokát, amikor Brienne a szemét lesütve visszafordul Cersei felé.

Rossz érzés önti el Jaime-t. Ismeri a testvérét, és bármennyire szereti is, valahogy nem akarja Brienne közelében látni őt. Különösen, ha a beszélgetésük tárgya maga Jaime.

Nem kell zseninek lennie, hogy tudja: Cersei információkat akar. Mindenki tudja, hogy Brienne kísérte vissza Jaime-t Királyvárba, ám a részleteket Jaime még a testvérével sem osztotta meg. Elmondta Cerseinek, hogy Locke kínzás és megalázás végett vágta le Jaime kezét… de hogy mindez azért történt, mert Jaime meg akarta védeni Brienne-t a tömegerőszaktól, olyan titok volt, melyet magával akart vinni a sírba. Ahogy az egész medve-vermes históriát is.

Reméli, van annyi józanész Brienne-ben, hogy ő sem mond el semmit Cerseinek.

Mikor azonban a nővére arcáról hirtelen lefagy a mosoly, s összeráncolt homlokkal oldalra pillant, Jaime felé, Jaime aggódva jön rá, hogy talán nem ártott volna ezt konkrétan egyeztetni Brienne-nel.

Végtelenül kellemetlen érzést kelt benne, hogy együtt látja a két nő. Brienne jóval Cersei fölé tornyosul, mégis ő az, aki hátratett kezekkel, nyugodtan szemléli a másikat. Cersei magabiztos, gyönyörű, az arcán félmosoly játszik, de inkább kelti egy veszélyes kobra látványát.

Jaime mindig büszke volt erre, sőt: izgatónak találta. De most, hogy Brienne áll a túloldalon, csupán aggasztja.

Aggodalma az egekbe szökik, amikor Cersei nekiszegez egy kérdést Brienne-nek, a magas asszony pedig szótlanná dermed.

 _Mi történik? Mi történik? Mi történik?_ Jaime agya csak úgy zakatol, és legszívesebben odasietne hozzájuk, de képtelen megmozdulni. Nem is teheti. Csak figyeli, némán, ahogy Brienne és Cersei merednek egymás szemébe mozdulatlanul. Cersei arcára lassan hideg megelégedettség költözik, mintha tőre célt ért volna… és bár Jaime nem látja tisztán Brienne arcát, sejti, hogy pontosan ez történt. _Mit mondtál neki, Cersei? Mit mondtál neki?!_

Brienne elfordul Cerseitől. Jaime biztos benne, hogy egyetlen további szó nélkül távozni fog a mulatságból, épp ezért meglepi, hogy Brienne egy hosszú pillanatra megáll, és egyenesen őrá néz. Kék szeme komor, zárt, mégis van benne valami rendkívül sebezhető.

Brienne lehajtja a fejét és elsétál. Jaime követi őt a tekintetével, míg el nem tűnik a tömegben.

Hideg bizsergés fut végig a hátán, amikor visszafordulván észreveszi, hogy Cersei hasonlóan komor, számító kifejezéssel méregeti őt. A szája lefelé konyul, s mély ránc barázdálja a homlokát.

Jaime nem akarja tudni, mire gondol éppen. Inkább elfordul.

Tervezni kezdi, mikor tudná diszkréten félrehívni Brienne-t annyi időre, hogy kifaggassa őt, miről beszélt a nővérével. Azt sem ártana tisztázniuk, mennyit mondjanak el „kalandjaikból” a többieknek.

Ám aztán a menyegzői ünnepély tragédiába torkoll, a káoszban pedig mindezen gondolatok nyomtalanul eltűnnek Jaime fejéből.

* * *

Joffrey halott. Tyriont tömlöcbe zárták. Sansa megszökött.

Egyetlen pillanat alatt minden összeomlott, akár egy kártyavár.

Cersei teljesen magába zuhant. Még többet iszik, és csak úgy fortyog benne a düh, a bosszúvágy. Mint egy megsebzett sárkány, ontja magából a tüzet, a haragot, az égető _gyűlöletet_ , és Jaime tudja, hogy képes lenne elpusztítani mindent, ami az útjába áll.

Joffrey virrasztásán olyat tesz, amelyre később cseppet sem büszke. Ő maga is szörnyeteggé válik. Az első csók csak vigasz lenne, de aztán felülkerekedik rajta a Lannister-őrület, és a földre teperi a nővérét. Cersei sír és könyörög, hogy hagyja abba, de Jaime fejét elborítja a vér és nem képes gondolkodni. Haragszik ő is.

Haragszik Cerseire, amiért mindezidáig megtagadta tőle a testi közelségét, az érintését, a csókjait, holott Jaime mindent azért tett, hogy visszatérhessen hozzá. Haragszik Cerseire, amiért nem képes a gyűlölete mögé látni, és egy pillanatra is elhiszi, hogy Tyrion végzett a fiukkal. Haragszik rá, mert az öccsük vesztét akarja.

És haragszik önmagára, mert ezt a gyűlölködő asszonyt szereti. Haragszik magára, amiért még mindig kívánja őt. Haragszik rá, mert az acsarkodásával minduntalan arra emlékezteti Jaime-t, hogy _Jaime pont ilyen._ Ő is őrült, ő is szörnyeteg. Csak ezért illenek össze.

Haragszik magára, amiért egy rövid időre elhitte, hogy rejlik még jóság a szívében. Amiért hagyta, hogy Brienne lelkének szépsége az övébe hatoljon, és elhitesse vele, hogy van még remény a számára.

 _Gyűlöli_ magát, amiért most is Brienne-re gondol.

Jaime még vadabbul, még erősebben löki magát Cerseibe. Az arany fürtök közé markol, és a szájába harapva nyomja el hördülését.

* * *

– Brienne.

A nő megdermed és felkapja a fejét. – Ser Jaime.

Jaime nem tudja, miért szólalt meg. Hosszú percek óta figyelte már csendben a nőt, és esze ágában sem volt felhívni magára annak figyelmét. De az ostoba szája előbb cselekedett, mint a gondolatai, és most már nem sétálhat el.

Valahogy nem bánja.

Az udvaron vannak. A nap magasan süt az égen, fényében szépen ragyog Brienne szőke haja. Ma nem fésülte olyan szigorúan hátra; Jaime látja a halovány kunkorokat a homloka fölött. Vajon ha Brienne hagyná megnőni, olyan hullámos haja lenne, mint Cerseinek?

Jaime szája azonnal lekonyul. Nem akar most a testvérére gondolni.

– Fogadd őszinte részvétemet – mondja ekkor Brienne. – Tragédia, ami történt.

Jaime tudja jól, hogy Brienne vajmi kevés rokonszenvet táplált Joffrey iránt… és meg is tudja érteni az okát. A részvétnyilvánításra mindenesetre őszintének tűnik, és Jaime elmereng, vajon azért-e, mert Brienne pontosan tudja, ki is volt Joffrey a férfi számára. Valószínűleg igen.

– Valóban az – mondja kurtán.

Brienne egy ideig hallgat. Némán mustrálja Jaime-t, a férfi pedig kivár. Ha Brienne kíváncsi valamire, úgyis meg fogja kérdezni.

Nem is csalódik.

– Hallottam hírét Sansa eltűnésének.

– Igen. – Jaime kisétál a fák mögül és megáll Brienne előtt. – Az ünnepség alatt nyoma veszett. Úgy hiszik, köze volt Jeoffrey megmérgezéséhez, így elfogató parancsot adtak ki ellene.

– És te? Te is így hiszed?

– Nem tudom. Nem ismertem a lányt. – Baljával megvakarja az állát (érzi rajta a friss borosta sercegését), majd Brienne-re pillant. – Nézd, akár köze volt a gyilkossághoz, akár sem, nem változtat a tényen, hogy már a kastély falain kívül van.

Brienne szomorúan viszonozza a tekintetét. – Igen. És nagyon veszélyben, mint valaha.

– Brienne, nem várhatod tőlem, hogy…

– Nem is várom – szakítja félbe a nő. – Tudom. Sansa már nincs a Lannisterek felügyelete alatt, de nem indulhatsz a keresésére. És nem is feladatod. Tudom jól.

– Miért, te utána akarsz indulni?

– Talán. Ha magára marad szövetségesek nélkül… – Nem fejezi be a mondatot, de nincs is rá szükség. Jaime pontosan érti.

Mély levegőt vesz, és megnézi magának Brienne-t, úgy igazán. Látja rajta, hogy megkönnyebbült, amiért végre távol tudja Sansát Királyvártól, ugyanakkor ég az aggodalomtól, hogy a lány magára maradt. Őt egyáltalán nem érdekli, mi köze volt Sansának a gyilkossághoz. Őt csak az érdekli, hogy betarthassa az úrnőjének tett esküjét.

Jaime irigyli ezt a tiszta becsületet. Az úrnője halott, Jaime hazakísérőjeként tökéletes alkalom lenne ez Brienne számára, hogy megszerezze magának a Lannisterek kegyét – de őt mindez nem érdekli. Ha felesküdött valamire, akkor nincs semmi a világon, mi küldetésétől eltántoríthatná. Renly halála miatt még most is felelősnek érzi magát; eszébe sincs hát hagyni, hogy Sansa megoltalmazásában is elbukjon.

Jaime újfent eltűnődik azon, hogy lehet egy ilyen otromba külsejű nőszemélynek ennyire tisztán ragyogó lelke. Mintha sár-göbbe ékelt zafír volna.

Már csak ezért sem kellene Jaime-nek mellette lennie.

– Edzenél velem? – kérdezi inkább hirtelen, a gondolatait terelvén. – Jó lenne, ha végre olyan valakivel is gyakorolhatnám a kardforgatást, akit nem akarok minden percben felnyársalni.

Brienne melegen elmosolyodik.

Ott edzenek a parton, ahol Bronnal szokott. Jaime egy pillanatig sem kételkedik abban, hogy Brienne diszkréten kezeli majd jelenlegi vívóképességét, és tudja, hogy a nő nem fogja cukkolni sem.

Jó vele harcolni; szinte mintha pihenne. Felrémlik előtte, amikor a hídon összecsapták a kardjukat, de az egészen más volt. _Ez_ egészen más. Brienne végig mosolyog, és Jaime azt veszi észre, hogy ő is viszonozza a gesztust. A tenger felől érkező sós levegő beül az orrába, a haja csapzott lesz a verejtéktől, a bőre felmelegszik, a karja túlságosan is hamar elfárad… de _mosolyog._

Jelen tudásával egyértelmű, hogy a közelébe sem ér Brienne-nek, de a nő meg sem említi ezt. Nem osztogat folyamatosan tanácsokat, mint Bronn, legfeljebb tesz néha egy-egy javaslatot. És amikor Jaime-nek jól sikerül egy fogás, kék szeme melegen ragyogni kezed. Furcsamód, ez többet jelent Jaime-nek bármilyen dicsérő szónál.

Mikor már Brienne homloka is gyöngyözik a verejtéktől, félreteszik a kardokat és leülnek a kőpadlóra a lágyan morajló tengerrel szemben. Mindketten ki vannak száradva, de egyiküknél sincs flaska. Jaime morgolódik ezen egy sort, mire Brienne vinnyogó asszonynak hívja őt. De a szája sarka felfelé kunkorodik, így Jaime tudja, hogy csak évődik.

Miután észreveszi azt a bizonyos kunkorodást, Jaime azon kapja magát, hogy tovább tanulmányozza a nő száját. Az ajkai rózsásak, duzzadtak, és pár másodperc múlva résnyire szétnyílnak. Jaime felsandítva látja, hogy Brienne elkerekedett szemmel nézi őt.

Nem gondolkodik, miközben előrehajol.

Ahogy ajkaik szárazon összesimulnak, Jaime gerincén végigpereg egy bizsergő érzés, amihez foghatót ifjú évei óta nem tapasztalt. Brienne megrándul, mintha megütötték volna, meleg lehelete egyenesen Jaime szájának csapódik.

Aztán Jaime elhúzódik. Felszáll az elméjére ült köd, és fogalma sincs, mit mondhatna.

Brienne mozdulatlanul, falfehér arccal, döbbenten mered rá. Jaime szóra nyitja a száját, de egyetlen hang sem jön ki összeszorult torkán – mi több; úgy érzi, menten megfullad. Hirtelen feltámadó pánik szorítja össze a mellkasát forró vaspántokkal.

Feltápászkodik a földről, és egyetlen hátrapillantás nélkül távozik. A kastélyban aztán visszavonul a hálótermébe, elfordítja a kulcsot az ajtóban, majd nekiveti a hátát és lehunyja a szemét.

Bárcsak a szíve dübörgését is ilyen könnyedén megállíthatná.

* * *

– Hívattál, fenség?

Életében most először fordul Jaime-vel, hogy nem vágyik Cersei társaságára. Nehéz, torokszorító érzés ül a gyomrába, amikor nővére hívatja, és nem tud mit kezdeni az érzéssel.

Cersei, mint újabban mindig, az asztalnál ül és egy serleg bort szorongat a kezében. Nem is pillant fel öccse érkezésére, de a válla megfeszül.

– „Fenség” – ismétli gunyorosan. – Milyen merev vagy.

Testvérében még mindig nem csillapodott alább a gyűlölet és a keserűség. Anyatigrisként védené Tomment, és Jaime-t is felelősnek tartja az elsőszülöttje haláláért. Jaime rezzenéstelenül viseli a rideg megjegyzéseket, Cersei következő kérdésének hallatán azonban megfeszül minden tagja.

– Miért engedett szabadon Catelyn Stark?

Jaime nem számított erre a kérdésre. Hiszen olyan sokáig sikerült elkerülnie! De úgy tesz, mintha nem értené azonnal.

– Micsoda?

– Hónapok óta töprengek rajta. Amióta az a bamba tehén visszahozott a fővárosba. – A sértés hallatán Jaime tekintete elkomorul, az álla megfeszül. – Miért engedett szabadon?

– Tudod, miért – feleli Jaime a tőle telhető legkönnyedebb hangon. – Azt remélte, visszakapja a leányait.

Cersei azonban átlát rajta. Ahogy mindig.

– Remélte – kezdi, miközben feláll a székéből és lassan Jaime elé sétál –, vagy megígérted neki?

– Az összes istenre megesküdtem neki: ha élnek a leányai, visszakapja őket.

– Szent esküt tettél az ellenségnek?

– Vissza akartam térni hozzád. El kellett volna utasítanom?

Jaime tudja, hogy ilyen helyzetekben nem érdemes hazudnia, hisz Cersei jobban ismeri őt bárki másnál. Az igazat mondja hát; csak az számít, hogy a nővére ne figyeljen fel arra, ami az igazság mögött rejtőzik.

Cersei örömtelenül elmosolyodik. – De hazudtál neki? Ugye nem tartozol hűséggel Catelyn Starknak?

– Catelyn Stark _meghalt!_

– Akkor ha azt kérem, hogy hagyd el a fővárost és keresd meg Sansát… ha arra kérlek, hogy keresd meg azt a gyilkos kis szukát és hozd el nekem a fejét… megteszed értem?

Jaime komoran viszonozza testvére tekintetét. Abban a pillanatban tudta, mi lesz a kérése, amint Sansa neve elhagyta Cersei száját, de ettől nem könnyebb hallani a gyűlölettől izzó szavakat. Amennyi harag és bosszúvágy lángol a nőben, csoda, hogy nem emésztette még el teljesen belülről. Jaime úgy sejti, ha képes lenne a hús mögé látni, nővérében csak pusztulást és ádáz tüzet találna.

Régen habozás nélkül igent mondott volna. Egek, hisz a háború lavináját is az indította el, hogy Cersei kérésére letaszította az ifjú Stark fiút a magasból. „Mit meg nem teszek a szerelemért”, mondta akkor Jaime.

Ma már nem mondana ilyet.

Hűséggel tartozik Catelyn Starknak? Nem. Talán nem esne ínyére, de ha úgy hozná a sors, szükség esetén Jaime nem habozna megszegni a Lady Starknak tett esküjét.

Az ígérete azonban nemcsak Lady Starkhoz köti… hanem Brienne-hez is.

Jaime pedig nem fogja – _nem hajlandó_ – megcsalni Brienne belévetett bizalmát.

Némán mered Cerseire, a nővére pedig rezzenéstelenül viszonozza a tekintetét. A hallgatását válasznak vehetni, mert a szája megfeszül, s témát vált.

– Tudom, hogy elmentél Tyrionhoz. – Jaime felszegi a fejét; ez a téma sincs jobban az ínyére, mint az előbbi. – Ahhoz a… _teremtményhez_ , aki megölte a fiunkat.

– Látnom kellett – mondja Jaime. – Meg kellett tudnom az igazat.

– És?

Jaime a fejét rázza. – Nem ő tette, Cersei.

Bárcsak, ó, bárcsak elérhetné, hogy Cersei ugyanazt lássa, amit ő! Ha látta volna Tyrion arcát, ha hallotta volna, ahogy halkan, megbántottan, szinte esdekelve kérdezte: „Komolyan kérded, megöltem-e a fiadat?” De fölösleges ezen merengenie. Cersei sosem fogja Tyriont másnak látni, mint egy szánalmas féregnek.

– Te – sziszegi a nő, szinte vicsorogva – mindig megsajnálod! A mi _szegény_ kisöcsénket! Az egész világ bántja, az atyja és a nővére semmibe veszi… Megölne minket, ha tudna.

Cersei megint a hátát mutatja Jaime-nek, a boros serleg ismét ott az ajka előtt. Csalódott és dühös, az egyértelmű, ám Jaime most nem érez bűntudatot miatta.

– Négy ember álljon Tommen ajtaja előtt éjjel nappal – mondja ellentmondást nem tűrőn Cersei mielőtt ismét hátat fordítana Jaime-nek. – Mára ennyi, parancsnok.

A férfi hosszú pillanatokig mered nővére hátára. Mikor siklott ki ennyire a kapcsolatuk? Mi ment tönkre? Mi változott meg?

De már tudja is a választ: _mindketten._ Mindketten megváltoztak.

Egyetlen szó nélkül távozik a szobából.

* * *

Mivel úgy ismeri Cerseit, mint a tenyerét, Jaime tudja jól, hogy ha a nővére akar valamit, nincs az az isten, aki megállítsa őt. Ha Sansa Stark fejére vágyik, habozás nélkül képes bérgyilkosokat fogadni, hogy keressék meg és végezzenek a lánnyal. Lassan és fájdalmasan.

Ami azt jelenti, hogy Jaime-nek előbb kell biztonságba helyeznie Sansát, mint hogy ez megtörténne.

Egy pillanatig sem kérdés előtte, hogy mit kell tennie.

Az acélművesnek azzal a paranccsal adja le a rendelését, hogy minden más munkát tegyen félre, míg a páncél el nem készül. Kicsit bővebbre kéri, mint szükséges lenne, de biztos akar lenni benne, hogy jó lesz a mérete.

De nem hiszi, hogy tévedne. Bár nem bámészkodott sokat Brienne meztelen alakján aznap a fürdőben, mégis játszi könnyedséggel maga elé tudja idézni minden vonását.

Túlságosan is könnyedén.

Jaime lehunyja a szemét és nagyot nyel, próbálván másra terelni a gondolatait, mielőtt még a gyomrába költöző forróság túlságosan felajzaná. Legutóbbi találkozásuk óta szégyenletesen sokszor fordult elő, hogy barátjára gondolván elkapta a vágy, és nem mondhatni, hogy Jaime örül e fejleménynek. Sose kívánt még más asszonyt a nővérén kívül, Brienne pedig túlságosan tiszta ahhoz, hogy ilyen gondolatokkal mocskolja be a képét.

Sokat segítene, ha ki tudná máshogy élni magát, de Cersei hosszú hónapok óta nem osztotta meg vele az ágyát (kivéve Joffrey virrasztásának éjjelét, de Jaime szégyelli, hogy akkor úgy elveszítette a fejét, és nem tartja számon azt az alkalmat), egyedül pedig meglehetősen nehéz az ilyetén problémáiról gondoskodnia. Bárhogy is edz, a bal keze még mindig esetlenebb, mint szeretné… és ha a vágya kielégítéséről van szó, inkább csak felcsigázza és frusztrálja magát.

Attól még próbálkozik vele. De a sóvárgás időről időre visszatér.

A legfurcsább, hogy a ritka kéj pillanatában Jaime nem a Tarthi Szűz ártatlanságának megszerzéséről fantáziál. Nem. Amikor sikerül elérnie a gyönyört, száraz érintést érez az ajkán és tiszta, zafírkék szempárt lát maga előtt.

* * *

Brienne láthatóan zavarban van. Amikor megjelenik Jaime hívására, a háta mögött összefont karokkal, zárkózott arccal, a földnek szegezett tekintettel lép be a terembe, Jaime-nek azonban elég egyet köhentenie, és máris rózsás pír szökik az orcáira.

Jaime kivár. Ha Brienne fel akarja hozni, ami a múltkor történt… akkor felelni fog. Tartozik neki ennyivel.

Brienne azonban nem szólal meg, Jaime pedig magától nem kívánja megemlíteni a dolgot.

– Köszönöm, hogy azonnal jöttél, Brienne – mondja ekkor. – Jöjj velem a tanácsterembe.

A nő kérdőn felpillant, de bólint, majd követi őt.

Jaime egészen addig nem szólal meg, amíg be nem zárja maguk mögött a terem ajtaját. Cerseinek mindenhol fülei vannak, márpedig kulcsfontosságú, hogy amit most készül megbeszélni Brienne-nel, közöttük maradjon.

A nő körülnéz a helyiségben, majd a tekintete az asztalon nyitva heverő könyvre esik. Jaime meglengeti a karját – Csak nyugodtan –, mire Brienne odasétál, és fölé hajolva olvasni kezd.

Jaime kívülről fújja a szavakat. Nem sok tette akadt eddig, mely lejegyzésre került, s azoktól sem dagad épp büszkeségtől a melle. „Megölte II. Aerys királyt. Robert Baratheon megbocsátotta. Királyölőként ismeretes.” Egyik szebben hangzik, mint a másik.

A Királyölő titulus mégis új ízt kapott. Valahányszor meghallja, Jaime arra gondol, hogy ez az a név, amivel Brienne _nem_ illeti őt többé. Ez valahogy könnyebbé teszi a viselését.

– A parancsnok kötelessége teleírni a lapokat – magyarázza Jaime. – Az én oldalamon bőven van még hely.

Hátrafordulván a polcon pihenő gyönyörű valyriai kardra tekint. A kezébe veszi, aztán lassan odasétál vele Brienne-hez. Nem veszi le róla a szemét, miközben esetlenül a csonka karjára egyensúlyozza, s odanyújtja a nőnek.

Brienne áhítattal veszi el tőle, kék szeme csodálón siklik végig a páratlanul megmunkált pengén. Jaime csaknem elmosolyodik. Miután Tywin nekiadta, Jaime megmutatta a kardot Cersei-nek is, nővére azonban cseppet sem értékelte.

– Valyriai acél. – Brienne felpillant Jaime-re, és apró mosoly húzza fel a száját. Ő pontosan tudja, micsoda értéket tart a kezében.

– Mmm – hümmög egyetértőn Jaime. Egy ideig még figyeli a barátját, aztán nyugodtan kijelenti: – A tiéd.

Brienne döbbenten felkapja a fejét. – Nem fogadhatom el!

– Ned Stark kardjából kovácsolták – szólal meg élesen Jaime, mielőtt még a nő tovább tiltakozna. – Ned Stark leányát fogod megvédeni vele.

Bármily változáson esett is át a kapcsolatuk, Jaime nem akarja elismerni, hogy a nővérétől kell védeni Sansát. De nincs is rá szükség; Brienne ábrázatát megértés festi meg.

– Esküdt tettél – folytatja Jaime –, hogy a Stark leányokat az anyjukhoz viszed. Lady Stark halott. Lehetséges, hogy Arya is, de arra van még esély, hogy Sansát megtaláld és biztonságos helyre vidd. – És mielőtt még Brienne egy szót is szólhatna, a férfi oldalra biccent a fejével. – Van itt még valami neked.

A terem sarkába sétál, ahová a másik ajándékát állította, majd rövid habozást követően leemeli róla a leplet. Nevetséges, de kissé ideges – szeretné, hogy Brienne-nek tetsszen, amit neki készítetett. Mély levegőt vesz, aztán lassan hátrafordul.

Brienne pislogás nélkül, apró ránccal a homlokán, meglepettségtől szétnyílt szájjal mered a páncélra. Egy pillanatra sem veszi le a szemét a páncélról, ahogy odasétál, majd megérinti, mintha meg akarna bizonyosodni róla, hogy valódi. Az arca… Jaime nem is tudja leírni. Hirtelen nem tudja megállapítani, Brienne örül-e neki vagy sem, és a gondolattól csomóba ugrik a gyomra. Ha legalább elmosolyodna… Vagy talán Jaime akaratlanul is megsértette volna ezzel?

– Remélem, eltaláltam a méreted – mondja inkább, remélvén, hogy ezzel valamiféle reakciót tud kicsalni a nőből.

Brienne maga elé néz, lefelé, és ez nem túl kedvező jel… ám aztán biccent egyet, és határozott hangon kijelenti: – Megtalálom Sansát. Lady Catelynért. – Jaime pedig tudja ebből, hogy nem hibázott.

Brienne a férfira sandít, de mintha félne a szemébe nézni. A szája szóra nyílik, ám sokáig egyetlen szó sem jön ki rajta.

Aztán: – És érted.

Jaime arcára őszinte döbbenet ül ki. Elkerekedett szemmel mered a nőre, de Brienne továbbra is makacsul a földre mered. Az orcája széle egészen kipirosodott.

Jaime is lesüti a szemét. Meleg folyam önti el a bensőjét, lassan megtöltve minden porcikáját, ő pedig képes lenne órákon át úszni az érzésben. Felelnie kellene valamit, tudja jól, de nincs semmi, ami híven kifejezné, milyen hálás is Brienne-nek. Hogy mennyit jelent neki, amit mondott. Hogy mennyit jelent neki a bizalma, a barátsága… és minden egyéb.

– Csaknem elfeledtem – mondja inkább, hogy eloszlassa a rájuk ült zavart. – Van még egy ajándékom.

– Jaime, ez igazán nem szükséges… – kezdené Brienne, ám Jaime leinti.

– Egy szót se. Mikor tudnál leghamarabb elindulni?

– Akár egy órán belül. Amint elhozom a kardjaimat és szerzek útravalót.

– Kitűnő. Ez esetben találkozzunk egy óra múlva a főkapunál. Rendben? – Megvárja, amíg Brienne biccent, majd óvatosan leakasztja a páncélt és finoman mosolyogva a nő kezébe adja. – Erre szükséged lesz.

* * *

Jaime arra utasítja öccse fegyverhordozóját, hogy az erdő szélén várja őket a lovakkal, ő maga pedig a megbeszélt helyen vár Brienne-re. Amikor a nő megérkezik, Jaime ellöki magát a faltól… és a homloka tetejére szalad a szemöldöke.

Brienne már a tőle kapott vértet viseli – és _csodálatosan_ néz ki benne. Minden tökéletesen passzol, mintha egyenesen ráöntötték volna. A sötét acél fénylik, ahogy ráesik a napsugár, és Brienne alakjából csak úgy árad magabiztosság. Két kardja már ott lóg az oldalán, s finoman zörögnek a nő minden határozott lépésére.

Jaime legszívesebben elégedetten hátba veregetné magát. Ezt tökéletesen eltalálta. Melegség és csodálat bugyognak fel bizseregve a bordái mögött, az arcára pedig oly széles vigyor ül, hogy még akkor is képtelen lemosni azt onnan, amikor Brienne ellőtte megállván felhúzza a szemöldökét.

– Csodásan fest, hölgyem – mondja Jaime, és egy csepp gúny sincs a szavaiban.

Így. Így kell megszépíteni ezt a nőt. Nem flancos ruhakölteményekkel, melyek szépek, de haszontalanok. Így. Brienne egész alakja ragyogni látszik, mintha lelkének fényessége szökne át valóságba, Jaime pedig képtelen levenni róla a szemét. _Ez Brienne_ – ez a büszke, bátor, hűséges és aranyszívű harcos. És az öltözéke végre tökéletesen visszaadja a jellemét.

Az új vért ráadásul nagyobb védelemmel fogja ellátni őt. A gondolattól ellágyul Jaime mosolya.

Brienne szőke pillái megrebbennek, ahogy egy pillanatra zavartan a földnek fordítja a tekintetét, de az ő szája széle is feljebb húzódik, és amikor ismét felpillant Jaime-re, olyan ábrázatot vág, amit Jaime megpróbál örökre az emlékezetébe vésni. – Köszönöm, Jaime.

A férfi az erdő irányába gesztikulál, majd nekiindul, Brienne pedig könnyed léptekkel halad mellette. Jaime nem szólal meg, amíg meg nem pillantja lovakat és a mellettük sután álldogáló Podrick Payne-t.

– Itt is vagyunk – mondja akkor derűsen Jaime. Podrick mellé lép, és megszorongatja a fiú vállát. – Podrick, köszöntsd szépen az új úrnődet!

Brienne szemöldöke a magasba szalad. – Tessék?

– Podrick Payne a nevem – mondja engedelmesen a fiú, majd megereszt egy zavart mosolyt. – Boldog vagyok, hogy a szolgálatodra lehetek.

Brienn nem viszonozza a gesztust.

– Nem kell fegyverhordozó.

– Már hogyne kéne? – teszi szét a karját Jaime.

– Hátráltatna!

– Az öcsém az adósa – vallja meg ekkor Jaime. Örült volna, ha nem kell ezt felfednie, de Brienne-nel sosem tudja az ember. – Itt nincs biztonságban. Te megóvod a bajtól. Ez a lovagiasság.

Kicsit talán aljas húzás ily módon hatni Brienne-re, ám a fiúnak el kell tűnnie a fővárosból, ez pedig a tökéletes alkalom. Ha egy kicsit is fennállna az a veszély, hogy Podrick valóban hátráltatná Brienne-t és veszélybe sodorná az életét, Jaime soha nem küldené el őt a nővel. De nem hiszi, hogy ez probléma lenne.

– Nem hátráltatlak, ser – teszi hozzá segítőkészen Podrick… mire Jaime és Brienne arca megdermed. Amint a fiúnak is leesik, milyen hibát vétett, sután kijavítja magát. – H-hölgyem. És ígérem, jól szolgállak.

Brienne „ezt komolyan gondoltad?” ábrázattal fordul Jaime felé, de a férfi úgy tesz, mintha nem értené.

– Látod? Rendes fiú. Nem lesz gond vele.

Tudja, hogy megnyerte Brienne-t, amint a nő félrenéz.

Közben Bronn is megérkezik. Átad egy Tyron által küldött ajándékot Podricknak, majd felszólítja a fiút, hogy készítse elő Brienne lovát. Ez azt jelenti, hogy perceken belül elindulnak – és Jaime nem akar belegondolni, hogy talán most látja utoljára Brienne-t. Ilyen háborús időkben minden nap az utolsó lehet, és semmi garancia rá, hogy a holnap virradásával mindketten életben lesznek még.

De azért reménykedik.

Odasétál Brienne-hez, és magában ironikusan megjegyzi, hogy ez már a harmadik búcsújuk. (Nos… a második, ha Brienne palotabeli eltűnését nem számítja bele. Ami jól is van így, hisz gyakorlatilag nem vettek ott búcsút egymással.) De mit is mondhatna? „Jó utat”? „Remélem, sikerrel jársz”? „Gondolni fogok rád”? Egyik esetlenebb, mint a másik, és semmi jelentőségük.

Úgyhogy Jaime azt teszi, amit mindig szokott: másról kezd beszélni.

– A jó kardnak neve is van – jegyzi meg, miközben lepillant a Brienne balján függő valyriai pengére. – Hogy nevezzük?

Brienne percekig elgondolkodón mered maga elé, aztán lassan felnéz. A tekintete furcsa… szinte _félő_ , amit Jaime egészen addig nem tud mire vélni, amíg meg nem hallja a választott nevet.

– Hűség.

Egymásba fonódik a tekintetük. Jaime csak nézi Brienne-t, a zafírként ragyogó szemét, és pillanatra eltűnődik, mivel érdemelte ki a nő barátságát, szeretetét… és hűségét. Amilyen tetteket tud maga mögött, Jaime tudja jól, hogy nem érdemli meg. Mégis elmerül bennük.

A percek csak nyúlnak, ám Jaime semmi olyan reakcióval nem tud előrukkolni, ami híven tudatná Brienne-nel, milyen sokat jelent is neki a név. Mindössze bólint hát, és hagyja, hogy a bensőjében morajló boldog kavalkád lágy mosolyt húzzon az ajkára.

– Ég áldjon, Brienne – mondja halkan.

A nő tekintetében szinte összetörik valami. Barázdák szántják a homlokát, ahogy összehúzza a szemöldökét, a szája megremeg, mintha szavak akarnának kitörni belőle… de visszanyel mindent, és csupán bólint. Jaime nem bánja. Sejti, mit akarhat mondani a nő, és noha a lényének egy része megveszekedetten szeretné hallani, tisztában van azzal, hogy hasztalan volna.

Jaime egy szörnyeteg. És pusztán mert Brienne mellett nem érzi annak magát, e tény még nem válik valótlanná.

Brienne elsétál, mire pedig Jaime ráveszi magát, hogy megforduljon, a nő már a lovára száll fel. Merőn figyeli őket, ahogy elhelyezkednek, majd útnak indulnak, és Jaime fel sem figyel arra, hogy a lába ösztönösen megindul feléjük. A lovak nyugodtan lépkednek az ösvényen, egyre távolabb, egyre távolabb, Jaime pedig vakon megy utánuk, míg hirtelen észbe nem kap.

Alighogy megáll, Brienne hátrapillant.

Nem is csak egy másodperce. Megkeresi Jaime szemét, és csak nézi, nézi őt, noha a nyaka biztosan sajog ettől a kicsavarodott póztól, noha nincs semmi, amit mondhatnának egymásnak. Jaime fején átfut az őrült gondolat, hogy megálljt parancsol nekik, odarohan Brienne-hez, megragadja a kezét és…

Nem tesz semmit.

Jaime-ben nincs semmi szépség. Benne csak káosz van, sötétség és bűnök. Miért húzná le akkor maga mellé ezt a gyönyörű lényt? Miért szennyezné be a maga mocskával?

Nem tesz semmit – de ott áll, amíg el nem tűnnek a szeme elől.

És még utána is.


End file.
